Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Lux and his friends waited at a cliff that was facing the pacific ocean, as they all waited, they saw a bright white Drag-Ride with black outlines with a male rider that had black hair with grey outlines on his hair and had bright purple eyes, Lux and everyone's eyes widened at the sight of two abyss Diablos attacking the young male in the ocean.
1. Chapter 1:- Leviathan

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 1:- Leviathan

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

-In the far pacific of the middle eastern countries, a powerful storm had approached the whole middle eastern territory. Tidal waves and roars of the waves could be heard as the flashes of lightning could be seen from afar and the powerful roars of thunders could be heard anywhere, as the civilians in the nearby town were sheltering themselves from the storm, they could hear one sound that was completely different than anything else that they have heard of in their entire lives, a loud yet horrifying roar could be heard from the coast of the ocean as the sound of the unfamiliar roar was hurting people's ears as they heard it, though minutes later the storm had stopped and the sky was clear once more and the roar was never heard after the storm.-

-A few days later as Lux Arcadia, Philuffy, Celestia, Krulcifer, Airi, Yoruka and Lisesharte were asked to meet an important person who will change the world of Drag-Riders, Lux and his friends waited at a cliff that was facing the pacific ocean, as they all waited, they saw a bright white Drag-Ride with black outlines with a male rider that had black hair with grey outlines on his hair and had bright purple eyes, Lux and everyone's eyes widened at the sight of two abyss Diablos attacking the young male in the ocean, as Lux was about to head into battle, he noticed that the Drag-Rider had disappeared but a large white armored and mechanical serpent arose from the ocean and attacked the two powerful abyss-

Lisha(Lisesharte): W-What is that?!

Krulcifer: It has the same armor plating as the Drag-Ride from before but it's also different at the same time..

Lux: We should go and help him!

Celes(Celestia): I agree! No man would ever survive against two Diablos abyss if he were to fight alone!

Yoruka: There's no need to help him.

Celes: What? Are you telling us to abandon him and watch him helplessly fight them on his own?! I will not stand by this!

Philuffy: No. He can win.

Lux: Phi-chan?

Philuffy: That Drag-Ride is just like mine.

Airi: She's right, scanning from here, it's just like the Typhon but somewhat stronger.

Krulcifer: Is it a Divine Drag-Ride?

Airi: Yes, an extremely powerful Divine Drag-Ride, though I've never heard or seen it before.

Lisha: How can that thing be a Drag-Ride when it's in a different form?

Lux: Transformation. That's the only answer.

Celes: A transforming Drag-Ride, huh? First time I've heard of that.

Yoruka: Hmm? Wha-?! -Yoruka's eyes widened as she turned to everyone quickly and pushed them all down as the corpse of a Diablos abyss flew passed the group and crashed into the trees behind the group, everyone would stick their head up a little and look at the corpse of the Diablos as it had holes on its body and had most of its skin getting melted as steam could be seen coming out of the abyss' skin. A powerful roar was then heard from the ocean as a large white and black armored serpent slithered up to the group from down below of the cliff and from the ocean, the slim armored machined landed on the ground in front of the group and stared down at Lux and the others, its four bright purple eyes stared at everyone, though it was mechanical, it seemed more alive than it should be, as the group got slightly worried. The head of the machine then split as the machine then transformed back into its Drag-Ride form and the man appeared as he came out of the chest of the serpent. The large and long black claws and firmed standing figure had an identical look to Philuffy's Drag-Ride, which was the Typhon. The Drag-Ride had long and beautiful white wings as there was water coming out from the wing span, making it clear like a waterfall or a fountain, the Drag-Ride shined brightly as it disappeared as the male jumped down with a black and white blade on the side of his waist-

Celes: Vermilion Hiryuu, the Independent Prince.

Lux: The Vermilion son?! W-What are you doing here?

Hiryuu: I came here under the request of the New Kingdom. I came to aid the Princess into her control of this whole Kingdom. Ah yes, sorry, I should introduce myself first, I am Vermilion Hiryuu and please call me Hiryuu, Vermilion is actually my last name, since I come from a Japanese family after all.

Yoruka: So you were from the Northern Empire as well?

Hiryuu: Indeed.

-Lux stood next to Yoruka and Krulcifer as he whispered to them both-

Lux: I got the vibe that he's extremely strong and unpredictable.

Krulcifer: I got the same feeling too, Lux-kun..

Yoruka: Even with 6 Drag Knights here, only 1 can defeat him.

Lux: What?

Yoruka: Philuffy-san's Divine Drag-Ride is much more powerful than the one he is using but if he were to fight against the rest of us, we will surely perish.

Airi: U-Um! Excuse me!

Hiryuu: Yeah?

Airi: May I ask what Drag-Ride are you using?

Hiryuu: Sure. It is the one and only pure water Divine Drag-Ride, the Leviathan. -Krulcifer, Yoruka, Lux and Lisha's eyes widened after hearing the name "Leviathan"-

Krulcifer: T-The Leviathan? H-How?

Hiryuu: What do you mean?

Krulcifer: I-It is a myth! The Leviathan's name was only used in stories and legends but how can it be real?

Hiryuu: Yeah sure, Bahamut can be a thing but Leviathan can't? You're hurting me~

Krulcifer: M-My apologies but I just can't believe that the Leviathan is real.

Hiryuu: I know it's hard to believe but this Divine weapon was found in the middle east.

Lux: The middle eastern empire?

Hiryuu: Yup, I was travelling there for fun until I came across a sort of cave and I got lost in there for about 3 hours and I found a sword that was sitting on top of a rock like Excalibur or something. -Airi and Celes giggled softly- I just pulled it out and I was attacked by a few dozen abyss.

Lisha: How did you get it to transform?

Hiryuu: I just told it to.

Lisha: Eh? You told it to transform?

Hiryuu: It's like a command, though the Leviathan is very different from all of the other Drag-Rides.

Celes: It's different?

Hiryuu: Hmm~ For example! It has a mind of its own!

Lux: It does?!

Hiryuu: I can awaken it from being a sword and not pilot it and it'll still walk around like as if a ghost is controlling it.

Krulcifer: Impressive, though what about its weapons?

Hiryuu: As I said before, it is very different. It does not have lasers or blasters like the others, it uses Water Cannons instead.

Lisha: Water Cannons?

Hiryuu: Yeah, the wings are its cannons, the wings could transform and be part of the shoulder as it could fire extremely hot water at its foes.

Celes: That..Does not seem all that powerful though.

Lux: It is.

Celes: Eh? It is?

Lux: Much more powerful than a regular rifle or cannon that we'd all use. 90% of all Drag-Rides cannot handle extreme heat, especially water as our armor and weapons could rust, that includes the hot water's secondary effect, hurting the pilot with extreme heat of water could burn our skins off.

Hiryuu: Exactly, that's not the only weapon it has, the wings are weapons themselves, it does not have to transform into cannons, the water coming out of the wing spans are cold water but the temperature could be changed anytime and little pellets of water would be fired from the wing span like a machine gun, it does less damage than the cannon but shoots faster.

Lisha: What else do you have in your arsenal? -She asked with her eyes widened as the young princess was interested in learning about the Leviathan's specs-

Hiryuu: The long and large claws it has. It's similar to the Typhon's hands, though the Leviathan has more brute to its side as the claws could pierce through any shield and armor you throw at it and melt it away with the water it has.

Lisha: How do you store the water inside the Drag-Ride~? -As they were talking, they all walked back to the academy while listening to Hiryuu-

Hiryuu: The Leviathan has a special and unique ability. It uses the air around it and compresses it into steam from the inside of the body and then uses the steam and change it into water.

Lisha: Water transformation! That is really cool!

Hiryuu: I know right! Oh and also! The mouth part of the Leviathan when it is in its serpent form, there's a cannon inside the mouth that could fire a powerful pulse water at its enemies.

Celes: It's nice to see that you two get along really well but I would like to see how powerful it really is against another Divine Drag-Ride.

Hiryuu: Oh~? Is that a challenge~? I'll gladly accept! I love challenges after all.

Celes: Then I'll inform the instructor for a mock battle later on, I have to attend with some work so the others can show you around the academy.

Lux: The second male in the whole academy, huh? At least I'm not alone now..

Hiryuu: Dude! How can you say such a thing?! You're surrounded by girls, not to mention, they are all beautiful! -Some of the girls would blush from what Hiryuu had said-

Lux: I can't deny what you just said but I meant that it was lonely for me because I'm the only male in the school, knowing that you're a new male student there, it makes me happy.

Hiryuu: I'm also gonna bet that we're gonna be roommates too.

Lux: What makes you say that?

Hiryuu: Why would Relie-san put guys in the same room as the girls? Think about it.

Lux: Ah, I guess you're right. Well then, we might as well get to know each other more now, 3 years of training to fight is gonna be tough.

Hiryuu: Tell me about it. Though I'm more excited about the competitions! I'd always wished to fight against another Drag Knight.

Lux: You're a Drag Knight?

Hiryuu: From Japan I am, over here I should be one too.

-Hours later as the group showed Hiryuu around the whole academy and many of the other students were curious about Hiryuu. As the group was walking through a hallway, from the side, someone bumped into Hiryuu as the girl was about to fall but Hiryuu held the girl's hand and made sure she didn't fall, from the sight of a brown haired girl with brown eyes that had a ponytail hairstyle, the girl blushed madly at the sight of Hiryuu as he held her-

Lux: Tillfar!

Hiryuu: Hey? You all right?

Tillfar: Y-Yeah... T-Thanks.. -Hiryuu would pull her back slowly and pat her head lightly with a smile on his face as he turned to the others and continued with the tour around the school but Tillfar was staring at Hiryuu's back as he was walking besides Lux and Philuffy as the group was talking- W-Who is he..?

-Few minutes passed after the tour as Hiryuu was assigned to be roommates with Lux, the two would head to their room together and then went to the arena as Celes was waiting for Hiryuu, some students from the school went over to the arena to see what was going on as they saw Celes had suited up but had not summoned her Drag-Ride yet until Hiryuu arrived. Hiryuu walked into the arena with his Divine Drag-Ride on and all of the girls were whispering and talking to each other on who was the new male student, Celes then drew her sword and activated her Divine Drag-Ride Lindworm. The large scaled Drag-Ride with yellow, white and blue colouring shined brightly as she held onto a giant lance while Hiryuu's Divine Drag-Ride's wings shined from the sunlight and water on his wings as he looked up at his opponent who was flying in the air-

Celes: Let me test if you are worthy to have a Divine Drag-Ride.

Hiryuu: Don't go easy on me, please~ Because I won't put a handicap for you.

Celes: Your overconfidence will be your downfall!

Hiryuu: We'll see about that.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2:- Dependable boy

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 2:- Dependable boy

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

-From afar, explosions and cheering could be heard from the arena of the academy. Celestia fired a beam of light towards Hiryuu as he was running around the arena with his Drag-Ride while dodging the attacks by jumping and doing flips around the blasts and attacks-

Lux: Strange, his fighting technique is strange.

Yoruka: How so?

Lux: His Divine Drag-Ride has wings but he's not using them to fight against Celes-senpai but instead he's dodging the attacks.

Krulcifer: That's not all, it seems like he's planning an attack, you can tell by how he looks at Celestia-san.

Lux: He's also a little strange. He seems quite friendly and strong but there's something odd about him.

Krulcifer: There's still many things that we don't know about him after all.

Yoruka: Even by looking at him, I can't tell if he's dangerous or not.

Lisha: What do you mean by that?

Yoruka: He gives off this aura that makes him quite intimidating but also not at the same time.

Lisha: T-That makes no sense..

Yoruka: I know..Which is why I don't understand it myself.

Airi: Though his fighting techniques surpasses everyone else in this academy, perhaps even better than the Elites. -The group stared into the fight closely as Lux's eyes widened at the sight of Hiryuu's Drag-Ride's wings expanding as water started to pour out from the openings of the wings. The stream of water started to glow slowly as Hiryuu was looking up at Celestia as he was in a battle stance while she was in the sky, it was then Hiryuu fired a barrage of water pulses at Celestia, as the blonde dodges the attacks, the arm of her Drag-Ride was hit by a water pulse, as it splashed onto the arm of the Drag-Ride, the left hand of her Divine Drag-Ride stopped functioning and the water had burnt a little bit of Celestia's shoulder-

Celes: S-Such a bothersome ability..

Philuffy: Aqua Burst.

Lux: Phi-chan?

Philuffy: It's like a bomb, when it hits something, it explodes on impact and hurts anyone nearby.

Lux: So it's not magic?

Airi: No, this Divine Drag-Ride is extremely technologically.

Lisha: He did say that it does have one magic ability that is completely different from others.

Krulcifer: Summoning a Tsunami from the clouds, ridiculous.

Airi: It may seem unbelievable but I don't think he's lying. Magic spells like that are real but are just extremely rare.

-Celestia was flying around the arena swiftly as she tries to dodge all of the attacks but her wings were slowly getting destroyed upon each impact that hits her wings, she then quickly aimed her lance at Hiryuu and fired a blast at him, Hiryuu was unable to move as he took the shot. The whole area was covered in smoke as everyone stared at the dust around the area and was wondering if Hiryuu was all right until the smoke in the are started to clear until the sound of a deep voiced roar was heard from within the dust as the Leviathan in its serpent form slithered out quickly-

Celes: Wha-?! -Before she could fly further away, her leg was caught by the Leviathan's tail as it pulled her down strongly and shot her wings with high temperature water pulses as static started to appear from Celestia's wings as it getting damaged-

Airi: He survived Celes-senpai's impact blasts..

Krulcifer: No, he transformed before it could hurt him, which explains why he's in that form right now.

Lisha: Lux. Who do you think will win?

Lux: Hmm. It seems quite obvious that Hiryuu-san might win due to the gap of fighting experience and sheer power between the two.

Airi: What do you mean, Nii-san?

Lux: They are both equally strong but Celes-senpai has speed on her side but Hiryuu-san seems to be more experienced and stronger than her in all ways.

Krulcifer: I couldn't agree more, it is like as if he had been fighting for a longer period of time than she has.

Airi: But Celes-senpai has been trained by the masters of Drag-Rides, she should be better!

Philuffy: Training does not make you stronger as you may think.

Lux: Phi-chan? What do you mean?

Philuffy: Hiryuu's Leviathan is just much...More powerful than the Lindworm.

Krulcifer: That explains a lot now.

Lisha: Lindworm is a normal legend dragon with light powers but has no effect against elemental based Dragons, to think that Leviathan has a better chance in fighting on ground than the air-..?! -Everyone in the whole arena were surprised to see Hiryuu's Divine Drag-Ride did not have wings until the sides of the Leviathan's slim stomach expanded widely as wings came out of it's body while maintaining the same wing design like before, the wings started glowing as Celestia knew what he was gonna do next, though she was too afraid to fight back as she panicked until someone yelled out loudly from a distance-

Instructor: Enough! The winner is Vermilion Hiryuu!

Lux: The battle was so intense until we all forgot that the instructor was here, huh?

Lisha: Tell me about it..

-The two Drag-Ride users reformed back their Drag-Rides as Celestia was worried about how damaged her Lindworm was until Hiryuu grabbed her hand and held it lightly as he looked at her, Celestia would blush slightly as she looked at him and was wondering what he was doing-

Celes: Eh? E-Excuse me..

Hiryuu: That was an excellent battle, as expected from one of the great nobles of the kingdom, you have my absolute respect!

Celes: W-Why, thank you..

Hiryuu: I can tell that you are worried about Lindworm, don't worry! If you do not mind me, would it be okay for me to repair it for you?

Celes: You can do that?

Hiryuu: Of course, I've always been tending to my Leviathan for a few years already so I could tend to any others.

Celes: Thank you very much, Hiryuu-kun! You're so dependable! -She clapped her hands together and smiled happily at him as she seemed extremely pleased by Hiryuu's kind offer-

Airi: Looks like Hiryuu-kun just stole Celes-senpai away from you, Nii-san.

Lux: What?

Lisha: Less rivals!

-Minutes later after the fight, everyone went back to what they were doing while Hiryuu and Lux was getting swarmed by girls as they were the only 2 boys in the whole academy-

Girl 1: Hiryuu-kun! You're from Japan, right?

Hiryuu: Yup!

Girl 1: Anything unique that you know from that country?

Hiryuu: I did bring along a flute with me, a traditional Japanese flute is something I'd always carry with me.

Yoruka: A flute? I have not seen it in such a long time.

Hiryuu: Yoruka-chan, you wanna try it?

Yoruka: I don't know how to play the flute, I'm sorry. I only know the Shamisen.

Hiryuu: The Shamisen, huh? Maybe I'll try to make it tomorrow or later on.

Yoruka: You can make an instrument?

Hiryuu: I love to create and repair stuff after all~

Girl 2: Hiryuu-kun, could you play a song for us?

Hiryuu: A song? -He would then turn to Lux-

Lux: I don't see why not?

Hiryuu: All right! -He would then take out a black wooden flute out from the side of his waist and started playing a song with the flute. As he was playing the soothing song with the flute, everyone in the lounge got quiet as the listened intently, even the Headmistress was there as she listened to the song. A minute later after he played the song, everyone clapped their hands together and cheered at Hiryuu for playing the song so sweetly-

Relie: That was lovely, Hiryuu-kun~

Hiryuu: Relie-san! Thank you very much~! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work.

Girl 3: Eh~? You have work?

Hiryuu: I'm helping Celestia-sama repair her Divine Drag-Ride.

Girl 2: You're so nice!

Hiryuu: Nah, I'm just doing this because I felt bad for damaging it so badly. Anyways, I'll see you all later~

Girls: Bye bye~ Bye!

Relie: Lux-kun?

Lux: Yes, Headmistress?

Relie: What do you think of him? I personally asked him to come here to study.

Lux: I think you made an excellent choice, he's sociable, nice and dependable and he's rather popular amongst the girls in the school..

Relie: Just like you.

Lux: I'm sorry?

Relie: Nothing~

-Through the hallways as Krulcifer was passing by Hiryuu-

Krulcifer: Ah, hello Hiryuu-kun.

Hiryuu: Krul-chan! Yo!

Krulcifer: K-Krul-chan?

Hiryuu: If you're looking for your Fiance, he's in the lounge with everyone else.

Krulcifer: -She would blush slightly as she smiled lightly- R-Right, thank you. By the way, are you going to the hangar to repair the Lindworm?

Hiryuu: Of course, it is my duty after all.

Krulcifer: Lisha is already there, so you can ask her to help you.

Hiryuu: Oh great! Thanks, Krul-chan~ -He said with a wide innocent smile on his face as he moved his hand to Krulcifer's face and pinched her ear lightly as a joke until Krulcifer blushed and moaned softly as Hiryuu then quickly stopped what he did and got a little flustered- M-My apologies!

Krulcifer: N-No...It's all right. I-I will see you later then. -She said as she quickly walked away from him-

Hiryuu: Ah crap.. -He looked back at her as she was walking away, he would then scratch the back of his head as he got a little worried for what he did to her-

Krulcifer: H-He's...Quite bold...-She said to herself softly as her face got red- Which isn't all that...Bad..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- Celestia-Senpai

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 3:- Celestia-senpai

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

-Late at night in Hiryuu and Lux's room, Lux was sleeping soundly while Hiryuu was writing down notes and prints for something, after he was done, he got up from the desk and went out of the room quietly and explored the academy a little more. He was walking passed the arena until he saw Yoruka was sitting on a nearby bench as she waved at him and asked him to join her, he obliged and sat next to the young girl-

Hiryuu: Yoruka-chan was it?

Yoruka: Yes.

Hiryuu: What brings you out here?

Yoruka: It's relaxing to sit outside here with the moon bright out.

Hiryuu: Couldn't agree more.

Yoruka: So you're from the same country as I am, huh? How is the capital of the city?

Hiryuu: They are preparing for war.

Yoruka: Not a big surprise. I assume its against the southern countries?

Hiryuu: Yup. Like here, they're gonna abuse their Drag-Rides for war.

Yoruka: It's been awhile.

Hiryuu: I'm sorry?

Yoruka: That I've seen or heard of Japan after what had happened.

Hiryuu: Ah right, I'm sorry if I was being insensitive.

Yoruka: No, it's not your fault.

Hiryuu: Anyway, I think I should head back and get some rest. You should too.

Yoruka: Right, I'll see you tomorrow, Hiryuu-san~

-It was then the two said their goodbyes and left as Hiryuu went back to his room and slept. Hours later as morning came by and is Hiryuu's 2nd day in school, he woke up extra early to have breakfast and repair Celestia's Lindworm before class started as he was in the hangar bay, repairing the Divine Drag-Ride, it was then Lisha came into the bay with a large white overcoat as she yawned when she entered the bay and was surprised to see that Hiryuu was inside-

Lisha: Hiryuu! I didn't know you were here so early.

Hiryuu: I slept at 12, woke up at 5 and got here on 6.

Lisha: It's now 8 in the morning! You've been in here for 2 hours?!

Hiryuu: I wanted to get some quick repairs on the Lindworm before class starts.

Lisha: Today is Friday, our classes are physical training only.

Hiryuu: So..It's not important?

Lisha: Not really. Those who have Divine Drag-Rides don't have to take part of the classes.

Hiryuu: Damn! Oh whatever, I get to repair the Lindworm for the whole day.

Lisha: Hey, let me help!

Hiryuu: Sure, since you're the captain of this place.

Lisha: Hehe! I'll have you know that I can repair all sorts of Drag-Ride!

Hiryuu: Except for my Leviathan.

Lisha: What? Why the Leviathan?

Hiryuu: I can't really say but for now, let's just say that I'll be the only one that repairs it.

Lisha: I'm curious to see how it works, show me!

Hiryuu: Hell no! The Leviathan is a pure artifact like the Bahamut. One must not taint such an ancient weapon such as her.

Lisha: "Her?"

Hiryuu: Yes, all Drag-Rides are female, no matter what you think and how they look.

Lisha: I didn't see that coming..Anyway! Let me check out how the Leviathan works!

Hiryuu: Some other time but if it goes ber- -Before he could finish his sentence, Celestia came into the hangar as she seemed like she was looking for something- Celes-senpai? What's up?

Celes: Ah, Hiryuu-kun. I came to see how are things.

Hiryuu: Ah right, the Lindworm has been under repairs for the last 2 hours. It should be done in the next hour.

Celes: That quick?

Hiryuu: I know what I damaged and I know what parts are required after looking through the damages. So anything else that you need?

Celes: A-Ah! One more thing! I uh... -She would glance over to Lisha as she was signalling her to leave the two alone, Lisha then smirked as she winked at Celestia and then spoke out to Hiryuu-

Lisha: She's wondering if you'd accompany her later on~!

Hiryuu: Oh? Of course, anything for one of the Four Great Nobles.

Celes: -She would then smile widely as she blushed and got happy as she clapped her hands together in sync- Then we shall meet up in front of the academy entrance in 2 hours?

Hiryuu: Sure thing. I'll repair this then get cleaned up afterwards.

-Celestia then left the hangar with a smile on her face as she got excited for being able to go out with Hiryuu while Lisha was smirking at Hiryuu as she was helping him repair the Lindworm-

Hiryuu: W-What's up with you?

Lisha: Oh~ It's nothing~

Hiryuu: Tsk! -He then got slightly irritated by Lisha as he then talked back to her- I hope you can win Lux's heart as well how Krul-chan did.

Lisha: What?!

Hiryuu: Ha! You know for a fact that you've already lost to Krul-chan~

Lisha: Krul-chan?! Since when did you two get so close?!

Hiryuu: We just did.

Lisha: Y-You're not making sense!

Hiryuu: Your chest doesn't make any sense.

Lisha: Wha-?! How dare you! I just helped you out in getting a date!

Hiryuu: A date with Celes-senpai? A date?! Oh wow! You helped an older woman get a date!

Lisha: Yeah! Wait...You make it sound like it's a bad thing..

Hiryuu: It is..

Lisha: Eh?! How?!

Hiryuu: -He would sigh as he then poked Lisha's forehead- You're such a donk, people who want to ask someone out would not want others to interfere and would not want their juniors to say it for them. It's like they have no confidence in doing such a simple task when they are older.

Lisha: W-What do you mean?

Hiryuu: You made her feel bad for herself! She wanted to say it for herself but instead you said it for her! You killed the moment!

Lisha:...Oh no..

Hiryuu: Good job, Lisha-sama.

Lisha: S-Shut up! Now you're making me feel bad!

Hiryuu: That's the point.

-2 Hours later as it was time for Celestia and Hiryuu to meet up. Hiryuu was wearing his regular out clothes with a black and white sword on his left waist as he was being stared at by a few girls who were passing by as Celestia came to him as she wore a gorgeous peach-like dress. Hiryuu was surprised to see how pretty Celestia was but was also intrigued to see her in such an outfit-

Celes: I'm so sorry for being late!

Hiryuu: Not at all.

Celes: H-How do I look?

Hiryuu: Beautiful!

Celes: -She'd blush as she was surprised to get such a blunt answer quickly- T-Thank you very much..

Hiryuu: Ah yes, here is your Lindworm. She's very healthy and been raised right. -He said as he passed Celestia the bright yellow sword to her-

Celes: Thank you. She's healthy?

Hiryuu: Yes. Lindworm has been listening to your problems ever since. Especially during the time when you feel alone.

Celes: W-What?! H-How did you know?

Hiryuu: Lindworm told me.

Celes: Eh?

Hiryuu: Drag-Ride blades are the souls of actual Dragons that are named, example of Tiamat and Fafnir. They have their own personality and each of every Drag-Ride are all female.

Celes: How come you know things like this?

Hiryuu: I learnt many things while I was in the middle east.

Celes: I-I see. Well then, shall we?

Hiryuu: Of course.

-The two would then walk down the stairs from the academy entrance and head into the town that was ahead of them as many of the other students were looking at the two and were wondering what they were doing-

Lux: Celes-senpai and Hiryuu went out, huh?

Krulcifer: Apparently Celes-san made the move first.

Lux: How surprising.

Philuffy: Lu-chan, I'm hungry.

Lux: R-Right, let's get something to eat. Would you like to join us, Krulcifer-san?

Krulcifer: Of course~

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- Typhon & Leviathan

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 4:- Typhon & Leviathan

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

-Celestia and Hiryuu were walking down the town area as they were on a date, though Hiryuu was unaware that it was a date but thought it was work such as patrolling. The blonde was flustered and was nervous being around Hiryuu-

Hiryuu: Senpai? What's up? -He asked his fellow senior as he was worried about why she was acting all flustered around him-

Celes: O-Oh! It's nothing, Hiryuu-kun..

Hiryuu: Do you sense an enemy presence nearby?! Dragons?!

Celes: Dragons don't exist anymore..

Hiryuu: W-What are you talking about? They do.

Celes: No? They are extincted..

Hiryuu: But in Japan, you'll see a lot of Dragons.

Celes: Eh? Really?

Hiryuu: Hell yeah! Small ones and adults! All extremely powerful!

Celes: What are they like?

Hiryuu: Many are exactly what you see from tales and legends. Large, mythical, mysteriously powerful, beautiful and cool!

Celes: Cool?

Hiryuu: The dragons there aren't the ones like we are using for our Drag-Rides, they're more like Wyverns and Drakes. Simple and common beasts.

Celes: Ah, I see. Oh! I have a question, Hiryuu-kun.

Hiryuu: Yeah?

Celes: What is your country like? Politically and everything else.

Hiryuu: The politicians are tough and calm, they make the wisest decisions and do not rush ahead into battle like most other countries. They hide and wait for the right time and attack.

Celes: How about their cities and towns?

Hiryuu: Like here, peaceful and happy. Though for me it could get a little boring because you're always seeing the same thing everyday.

Celes: I understand how you feel! What about the military?

Hiryuu: Much much much more advanced than the New Kingdom.

Celes: Eh? More advanced? How?

Hiryuu: I'm not saying that the New Kingdom isn't powerful but the Rising Empire has been upgrading all of their weapons, everyday and every hour.

Celes: How so?

Hiryuu: Drag-Rides like ours can be massed produced in hours.

Celes: D-Divine Drag-Rides being massed produced and not found?!

Hiryuu: The copies are not as strong as the originals but are equally agile and hard to destroy like an actual Divine Drag-Ride.

Celes: Tell me more.

Hiryuu: The Japanese Drag-Rides are very different from what you Westerners would use. Rather than just having the form of a humanoid machine, they carry three forms, Man, Dragon and Vehicle.

Celes: I-I don't understand..

Hiryuu: An example of a regular Rising Empire Drag-Ride. They are shaped of a vehicle known as a "Plane" and is able to transform into a Wyvern or a Drake then into it's original Drag-Ride form, which is its humanoid form.

Celes: Three transformations..Unbelievable!

Hiryuu: Though, it was my idea.

Celes: Eh? W-What?!

Hiryuu: I designed, crafted and created those new Drag-Rides which are now called "Homuras", which means Blaze, Flame, Beauty, Excel(lence) or Surpass. I gave those powerful Drag-Rides the name Homura because I knew the weapons were capable of mass destruction.

Celes: -She got slightly nervous as she realised that she was standing next to a man who could cause a possible World War and may be able to kill her in a heartbeat- I..I..

Hiryuu: You don't have to worry, Celes-senpai. I have no intention of creating a war nor will I let the higher ups in my own country use the Homuras for war.

Celes: T-That's good to know.. I'm slightly relieved.

Hiryuu: Hehe~ I bet you got a little scared, huh~?

Celes: N-No! Of course not! Why would I get scared?!

Hiryuu: Well you should, because a single Homura is capable of damaging more than 50% of a Divine Drag-Ride, no matter who the rider is.

Celes: Huh? S-So you're saying that-

Hiryuu: Yup. Even the most powerful Drag-Ride that everyone has been saying could get destroyed by at least 3 Homuras. The Bahamut MIGHT be able to survive long enough to save all other riders but will surely perish.

Celes: Have you fought against the Homuras before?

Hiryuu: I fought a whole company with the Leviathan and I won because I know how the Homuras work but that does not mean I would have been able to win if I did not know how they work. It just so happens that the Leviathan is the anti Drag-Ride machine.

Celes: Anti Drag-Ride?

Hiryuu: Indeed. The Leviathan is the only Divine Drag-Ride with the elemental power of pure water. Do not compare it with Krul-chan's Fafnir, ice and water are very different if you think about it.

Celes: Is it now?

Hiryuu: Ice is water itself but can only be formed by water and also, when water is poured onto ice, it melts and all Drag-Rides are electrically made to control their systems and magical abilities, the Leviathan's aquatic abilities surpasses most other Divine Drag-Rides as it does not have any weaknesses.

Celes: How are you even sure that it has no weaknesses?

Hiryuu: Being able to go down 3,000+ kilometres down the pacific ocean shows its capabilities and survivability in the most dangerous places. Of course it would get destroyed in pure lava but as if anything could get into lava and not get damaged in the process.

Celes: 3 Thousand kilmetres?!

Hiryuu: Or deeper. The Leviathan is a water dragon after all, the name itself is feared by many things in this world. Anyways, as I were saying, if you want to have a meeting with one of the leaders of the Rising Empire then you can ask me anytime. I'll see what I can do once I contact them. I'm sure forming an alliance is better than going to war.

Celes: Indeed. Though are your numbers that great?

Hiryuu: Mass produced Homuras and Drag-Rides are exceeding over more than 10,000 a month. We can swarm any country we want.

Celes: How can I trust you now?

Hiryuu: Because I'm not asking for you for any information about your leaders and politicians and I'm not murdering anyone~ -He said with an innocent smile on his face as Celes smiled softly and chuckled a little as she blushed and patted his head as she looked up at him-

Celes: One thing for sure, you are much more honest and manlier than Lux-kun.

Hiryuu: Really now? An Asian who is taller and manlier than another guy, I don't feel right.

Celes: Hehe. -She giggled softly as Hiryuu smiled, the two then turned to the stores and continued walking together until they came across Philuffy who was waiting for Hiryuu- P-Philuffy-san?

Philuffy: Hiryuu.

Hiryuu: Hi there.

Philuffy: I want to test your abilities.

Hiryuu: What do you mean?

Philuffy: I want to see how strong is your Leviathan when it fights against the Typhon.

Hiryuu: Tsk! Typhon, huh? Fine..

Celes: H-Hiryuu-kun? What's so bad about the Typhon.

Hiryuu: Like the Leviathan, it is an Anti Drag-Ride. However the Typhon is more defensive and physically well built and constructed compared to the Leviathan.

Celes: What do you mean?

Hiryuu: The only weapons I have are my wings and my claws, though the Leviathan only has one magic ability, her Typhon can just push me into a corner and start beating me.

Celes: P-Philuffy-san, I don't think a battle is necessary..

Philuffy: Celes. You should not be defending for him. I just want a mock battle against him.

Celes: I-I know but..

Hiryuu: Nah, it's okay Celes-senpai. I'll play with her, I might as well show off a little.

Celes: Hiryuu-kun..

Philuffy: Meet me in the school arena in 2 hours, I'll let Onee-chan know about our battle..

Hiryuu: Of course.

-Hours later as the three returned back to the academy and were at the arena, Philuffy was waiting for Hiryuu as she was in her Drag-Ride. The giant clawed machine with purple coloured designed painting stood still as the Headmistress approached to her little sister-

Relie: Philuffy, are you sure you wanna do this?

Philuffy: It's all right, Onee-chan.. I need to fight and get better anyway and I'm doing this...So that I can get stronger and so that I can protect Lu-chan..

Relie: Philuffy..

-The two sisters looked into a tunnel and saw a bright white light and the sound of a machine walking, there were a few students around the arena as they were gonna watch the two fight in a mock battle, everyone including Celestia were shocked as they were able to hear a strange yet horrifying deep mechanical roar sound coming from the tunnel, Lux, Krulcifer and the others were in taking their seats in the arena and were wondering what that sound was. A pure white and black Drag-Ride walked out of the tunnel as the foot of a dragon, the Drag-Ride was walking on two legs but the two legs were hind legs like a two legged dragon or a dinosaur that stood straight, the Leviathan's large black claws shined from the sunlight as Hiryuu twisted his neck slightly to crack his bone as an exercise, Relie ran back to the others and got into a safe spot as Philuffy got into battle positions but her eyes widened as she gasped quietly at the sight of the Leviathan's weapons as it was transforming. The large and beautiful expansion wings withdrew and clapped down to the back of the Drag-Ride as it slid down to the hips of the Leviathan and splitted. The Leviathan rose its arms up high as the two arms splitted into two as it then has four hands instead of two, the half split wings merged with the hands, forming muscles while the two smaller pieces of the wings transformed into a sort of long based machine-gun, the giant claws then became smaller on the Leviathan's four armed designed but it looked much more vicious and horrifying than how it originally looked when people saw what it looked like when facing against Celestia's Lindworm-

Lux: It transformed..

Krulcifer: A third transformation.

Lisha: Are you sure? It looks completely different than how it looked like from the first time we saw it fight against Celes-senpai.

Airi: The legs may have changed or he was changing it to begin with.

Lux: This Drag-Ride is no ordinary Drag-Ride..

Krulcifer: Of course it isn't. What are you even talking about, Lux-kun?

Lux: I mean that it is much different than a regular Divine Drag-Ride like ours. Tiamat, Fafnir or even Bahamut could not do such a thing like transform. Hiryuu-san is hiding something from us and I do not like it.

Lisha: You're just being paranoid, Lux. Philuffy's Typhon should be able to handle that thing.

Airi: I'm looking through the stats.

Krulcifer: What does it say?

Airi: I can't search up any history on the Leviathan here, I would have to go to the library and see what I can find but the physical abilities, speed and control is much more stronger than the Bahamut and Tiamat combined.

Lisha: What?!

Airi: 280% Physical strength, 200% speed and 400% control. 700% magic power and 90% Mana. It's magic is extremely powerful but I can only assume that it can only use its magic ability once a day or so.

Lisha: Now that you mentioned it, he did say that he can summon a whole tsunami whenever and wherever he wants..

Lux: That's no longer considered a magic effect! It's purely summoning! Phi-chan's Typhon can't fight against something that has no other magic abilities but uses skill and brute to fight!

Krulcifer: Lux-kun is right, the Typhon is a defensive Drag-Ride, it is used to protect others with its wires and claws, it is also a close quarters combat Drag-Ride, it is weak against long range and brute type Drag-Rides like the Leviathan, Headmistress, you must tell Philuffy to withdraw immediately!

Relie: I can't..

Krulcifer: Eh?

Lux: Why not?! She might get herself hurt even worse, there's a possible chance that she will die!

Relie: I know the consequences and what she is facing against! I know for a fact that she knows she might not be able to win this fight!

Airi: Wait. Hiryuu-kun is being awfully cautious about Philuffy-san. Why is that?

Lisha: The Typhon's claws and wires are extremely powerful, they can grab onto anything and cut down the toughest material in the world, it's capable of locking down its opponents.

Lux: Celes-senpai, is there anything that you know about the Leviathan?

Celes: I just know that it is resistant to water and is one of the only Drag-Rides that are able to transform.

Lux: Though why does it have the legs of a beast instead of a humanoid like before?

Celes: That I'm not sure, I'd have to ask him later.

Lux: He seems to trust you the most as what we can tell.

Celes: -She'd blush slightly as she crossed her arms and looked away- I-Is that so..?

Airi: Ah!

Krulcifer: What's wrong?

Airi: "The Leviathan's weapons and armor are made with special metal from the northern lands and the Drag-Ride has no weaknesses against any sort of Drag-Ride and other elements. Though it is pure legend, the Leviathan may be the only Drag-Ride that is capable of eliminating Bahamut." Says the archives of the Rising Empire. This is a foreign archive..

Lux: C-Capable of eliminating the Bahamut...?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5:- Stopped before death

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 5:- Stopped before death

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

-The sound of wire cables expanding through the air could be heard loudly as black wires were being launched towards Hiryuu as he was running from the cables and were dodging them-

Celes: How can he dodge those cables? I can't even dodge them myself.

-A short dark haired girl with green eyes walked up to Celes from behind as she spoke up to everyone-

Noct: He is using martial arts.

Airi: Noct? Martial arts? The fighting technique?

Noct: Yes. The flexible body stretching and balance is both Taichi and Kung Fu from the Chinese region of the world.

Lux: Now that you mentioned it, people from the north of Asia have a very unique way of fighting and defending themselves.

Noct: Yes, though I'd consider that Hiryuu-kun has more moves up his sleeves and if he is able to put that much movement and flexibility onto the Drag-Ride, it would most likely mean that he has mastered the Drag-Ride and the understanding of the machine.

Lisha: What?! That's ridiculous! I've spent more than 5 years trying to understand the Drag-Rides and he has already mastered it?!

Krulcifer: Calm down Lisha-sama. Do consider the fact that he may have been learning more than you have.

Lisha: Huh?! What does that mean?!

Lux: Now now, Lisha-sama, I think Krulcifer-san meant that Hiryuu-san may have been studying for more than 5 years, possibly 8-9 years or longer.

Lisha: Tsk! You could've just said so.

Airi: Why isn't he attacking her though?

Celes: He's waiting.

Noct: Yes. He is waiting for an opening to strike. Patiently waiting.

-A powerful explosion was then seen in the arena as Philuffy was breathing heavily and was sweating while Hiryuu kept his distance away from her and had a gun on his hip being pointed at Philuffy-

Celes: That gun..

Airi: Let's see what it's called.. -She said as she checked through a few documents on her pad- Those machine gun blasters on his hips are called "Magatsu Blasters", they emit powerful solid forms of water that are formed by the air around the Drag-Ride and will explode on impact, though it can change the bullet's way of firing.

Lux: Change the way of firing?

Noct: Yes, it means that it can shoot normally like all other rifles or shoot like a cannon with a dynamite in it.

Lux: That is gonna be a problem for Phi-chan, her Drag-Ride isn't the type that could handle explosive weapons too..

-Hiryuu had 1 arm each holding the rifles on his hips as he started firing explosive ammunition towards Philuffy as she covered herself with her arms and tried to protect herself from the attacks as Hiryuu did not stop but continued shooting rapidly-

Relie: Philuffy..

Lux: Headmistress! You must stop this battle immediately before it is too late!

Relie: But I..

-It was then a few dozen black wire cables came out of the smoke from the shots that were fired and grabbed the other 2 extra arms on Hiryuu's Drag-Ride and started pulling him closer to Philuffy, as the smoke cleared, she was bleeding slightly and was completely exhausted but continued to pull him closer to her as Hiryuu struggled to pull back away from her, Hiryuu then used his other 2 arms and held the two hip blasters up and aimed at Philuffy and started firing at her with explosive shots once more until a powerful blue shield protected Philuffy from the shots and the wires that pulled Hiryuu to Philuffy withdrew and reconnected back to its owner as Philuffy fell down onto one knee-

Lux: Phi-chan!

Philuffy: I-I'm fine...Thank you, Lu-chan..

Lux: Hiryuu-san! Aren't you being a bit too reckless?!

Hiryuu: I am? She was the one that asked me to fight against her and this is how my mock battles in Japan would start. Violently and reckless.

Lux: Why you little.. -He drew out a rifle from the back of his Drag-Ride and aimed at Hiryuu and fired a few shots until Celestia came and protected Hiryuu from the shots as she had summoned her Lindworm-

Hiryuu: Celes-senpai..

Celes: Lux-kun, you're being too overprotective here. Hmph, I don't care if the instructor allows this or not but I hereby announce that Vermilion Hiryuu is the winner of the mock battle. I'm sorry that I have to end the battle like this, Hiryuu-kun.

Hiryuu: Not at all, it is the right thing after all. -He said as he walked over to Philuffy and patted the shoulder of the Typhon- Philuffy-san, your control over the Typhon is good, very good but you should really abuse its close combat abilities instead of its wires.

Philuffy: Eh? What does that mean?

Hiryuu: The Typhon is a close combat Drag-Ride, the claws and palms of your Drag-Rides says everything. Now you should go and get some rest and I'm sorry if I was rough, I just got a little hyped~

Lux: H-Hiryuu-san.. I'm sorry for overreacting.

Hiryuu: Nah, no worries, you have the right to worry for your friend. Anyways, I'll see you all later, my date with Celes-senpai is still on going after all~

Lux: Eh?

Everyone else: HUH?!

Airi: W-What do you mean by "date"?!

Celes: Wha-! H-Hiryuu-kun! Why did you say that?!

Hiryuu: Isn't it true?

Celes: Yeah but still...It is shameless to say it out loud like that..

Hiryuu: Ah, good point. I'm sorry.

" Later on that day, Philuffy-san was brought into the infirmary by Lux and her friends while I went out with Celes-senpai and continued telling whatever she wanted to know about the Rising Empire. Though I did not mention that I was planning something else and I needed some help from the students of the academy, though Lux and Lisha along with Krul-chan weren't actually needed for my plan but right now, everything is going smoothly. " -Said Hiryuu as he thought to himself-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:- Homura

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 6:- Homura

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

-Within the next following day after the mock battle that Philuffy and Hiryuu had. Hiryuu was in the hangar bay as he was upgrading the Leviathan and a few other Drag-Rides with Lisha's help-

Lux: Hey Hiryuu-san.

Hiryuu: Oh hey. Lisha-sama!

Lisha: What?!

Hiryuu: Your personal knight is here!

Lisha: He is?! Lux! -She would then climb down the ladder from fixing up one of the Drag-Rides and approach to Lux happily-

Lux: It's good to see you, Lisha-sama. -He said with an innocent smile on his face as Lisha blushed slightly and smiled happily- So what are you all up to?

Hiryuu: As you can see, Prince. We are repairing and upgrading everyone's Drag-Ride.

Lux: That's nice of you both.

Lisha: Oh! Look! You should see what else Hiryuu made! It's like a communicator but it transmit music and news from all over the world!

Hiryuu: It's a radio, you guys have it here too but it's rare amongst these parts of the world.

Lux: A radio, huh?

Hiryuu: If you want, I can put on some music from my homeland and let you guys listen to something different than the usual orchestra and choir music that you'd all find here.

Lux: That sounds nice, how about it, Lisha-sama?

Lisha: Lets!

Lux: She's intrigued by it.

Hiryuu: Not surprise. -He went over to the table and grabbed the short box radio and turned it on as he started pressing a few buttons on it and static could be heard from the little speakers on its sides. It was then the sound of a person talking through the radio could be heard, though the spoken language was Japanese, which Lux and Lisha could not understand-

Lisha: E-Eh? What kind of language is this? Your homeland's language?

Hiryuu: Yeah. Japanese is our language, though you don't have to learn it just yet, just take your time if you wanna study it but for now, enjoy the music.

Lisha: It's only people talking!

Lux: N-Now now, Lisha-sama.

Lisha: Hmph! -The song "Rock On" by Nano started playing on the radio as Lux and Lisha listened intently while Hiryuu looked at them both from behind and smiled slightly as he then went back and continued his work-

" 瞳の奥に潜む記憶が 音も無く拍動する

A new dawn 蘇る 果てしないストーリー

心の底に沈む野望が 迷いも無く躍動する

希望溢れる 失望にかられる 諦めることはお安い御用と

I desire. I desire

I've got to find my devotion yet

誰もが憧れる無敵で無欠なような存在を

僕は壊して行く定めで

I am letting go 切り離していく過去

I will prove you wrong 忘れやしない傷跡

I am moving on ただ進んでいくと 僕は誓うよ

I'll show you how crazy life should be

やり場の無い虚しさが 僕に斬りつける

また同じ罠に負けんじゃないよ!

悔しさを忘れる為に 自分を今越える為に

I'm gonna be a prodigy

疼き出す gravity をブチかまして GO!

Rock on!

心のすれ違いは 時に争いを生み出してしまうと言うけれど

その愛は全て貫いていく

I hear the hope inside 願う

I see the fire ignite 燃える

I feel the time is right 信じる者は導かれて…

誰もが手放すような命さえも

僕は永遠に君に捧げる

Just let go 痛み忘れて

Just be strong 未来を見つめて

Just move on ただ突き進む先には

光射すだろう

The arpeggio lives on

As life will go on…

Nobody knows

where the roads of today will lead

Nobody hurts

in a world where the love is there

Go on…

I'll show you how crazy life should be

やり場の無い虚しさが 僕に斬りつける

また同じ罠に負けんじゃないよ!

悔しさを忘れる為に 自分を今越える為に

I'm gonna be a prodigy

疼き出す gravity をブチかまして GO!

Just go! "

-As the song was being played, it was attracting attention from the other students who were nearby as the song was loud, Celestia and Airi then came by to the hangar bay to see what was the source and when they entered the building, there were a large number of students who were listening to the song that was being played in the radio as the song switched out to "Redo" by Konomi Suzuki, as the song Redo started playing, everyone was in shock to hear such intensity of the song, though not knowing the language, the students felt the intensity and pressure that was being played in the song-

自分の過去に囚われ 迷って

そうじゃないよと言い聞かせて

すべてを自由に操れるかなんて

分からないよと空は霞んで正解はどこ？

僕の手のひらに残る大事なもの

忘れない記憶

何度でも君を守りぬくと叫んで

巻き戻しの中掴んだ愛は

そう、離しはしないから

散りばめた想い 今一度きりの願いへ

次への僕に託したよ

いつかの約束 光の道標になる

誓いは さあ、君のため

最後まで

涙さえ力に変えて きっと

描いてた望む未来へ繫ぐよ

想像を超える事態に 狂って

爪を立ててよ 藻掻き足掻いて (心は)

人生の過ちを思う 何回

繰り返しては嫌いになって (泣いてても)

君の憧れはいつも輝いてた

(I'll come back, I'll come back : to your future!)

(Go my way!)

僕は抗うだろう 運命に

(Breaking out, Breaking out : break it down!)

(Go my way!)

諦めちゃいないから

結ばれた意志は独りきりじゃない強さへ

紡いだ糸を手繰り寄せ

見つけた瞳は理想を現実に変える

世界は そう、君のため

最初から

胸に抱いた想いだって ずっと

あの日から続く決意で飛べるよ Redo!

君がたとえ僕のこと忘れても

僕はもう忘れない誰も傷つけない

消えそうな過去を救い出すための時間よ

ここから始まれ！

巡り行く一瞬を今一度きりの願いへ

確かに僕は託された

いつかの約束 光の道標になる

誓いは さあ、君のため

最後まで

涙さえ力に変えて きっと

描いてた望む未来へ繫ぐよ

Celes: H-Hiryuu-kun? What's going on?

Hiryuu: I made a world transmission radio with the spare parts I have, Lisha-sama was curious about the music in my country so I'm just playing whatever song is playing on the radio, though this isn't traditional music.

Celes: No wonder..

Airi: T-This song is very interesting.

Hiryuu: Isn't it cool?

Airi: Cool? Yes...!

Hiryuu: Hell yeah!

Celes: So what are you doing with your Leviathan?

Hiryuu: Levi needs a bit more weapons, so I thought of adding a few more things before the Riders Festival.

Celes: "Levi"?

Hiryuu: Ah yes! Levi is short for Leviathan. She has her own personality like all other Drag-Rides.

Celes: They do?

Hiryuu: Yup, this is why people bond with their Drag-Rides and fix them and everything else.

Celes: Ah yes, you do make a point.

Hiryuu: Well, I just finished a new form for Levi.

Celes: A new form? Another transformation?

Hiryuu: Yeah! She first had her Serpent form, Drag-Ride form, Dragoon form and the next one will be her Wyvern form.

Celes: Wyvern form? But Wyverns are the weakest amongst other classes of Dragons.

Hiryuu: Ah yes, under category but not from an actual classification.

Celes: What do you mean?

Hiryuu: Wyverns are more adaptable than Dragons. They can go from land to air and to water unlike dragons that are only limited to 2 out of the 3 environments.

Celes: I see, though is the form completed?

Hiryuu: Well, I just finished tuning her up with the new form and a few new weapons but I haven't tested her out yet.

Celes: Shall we both go to the arena and test Leviathan out?

Hiryuu: R-Really? You don't mind?

Celes: I-If...If it's for you, I don't mind.. -She mumbled softly as she looked away and held her hands together while blushing-

Hiryuu: Celes-senpai, you're so nice!

Celes: Huh? T-Thank you!

Hiryuu: Eh? L-Levi?

Celes: Hiryuu-kun? What's wrong?

Hiryuu: She's reacting to something..

Celes: What? Wha?! -Celestia's eyes widened at the sight of Leviathan's whole Drag-Ride body moving on its own without a pilot. The Drag-Ride forced its way out of the chains and bars that held it back and started walking towards the door of the hangar as everyone else looked back and were in shock to see the sight of a moving Drag-Ride that had no pilot in it-

Lisha: W-What's going on?!

Lux: H-Hiryuu-san! What's going on?!

Hiryuu: Levi is reacting to danger.

Lux: W-Who's Levi?

Celes: Leviathan is detecting danger nearby?!

Lux: It's either nearby or it's coming its way to us.

Airi: This is such a nice song-Ah! Eh?! W-What? -She shouted in surprise as she looked up at the unmanned Drag-Ride- What in the world..

Hiryuu: Levi! What is it? Oh.. -Everyone that was in the hangar, walked out to see what was going on as they looked at Leviathan as the mighty Drag-Ride was transforming into its original serpent form of Leviathan as it stared into the sky- Tsk! Just when its about to get dark, these bastards have to show up.

Celes: Eh? H-Hiryuu-kun, what are you talking about?

-Three black fighters were seen in the air as they were flying around the academy-

Lux: Who are they?

Hiryuu: The riders are called "Masamune", they are formerly known as the Seekers in my country, they hunt and assassinate anything and anyone in sight.

-The three fighters flew down to where everyone was as one of the fighter's transformed into a Dragon with the form of a Wyvern in its mechanical format while the other two were in their Drag-Ride forms-

Masamune 1: Ah, it feels great to be in a foreign land. It seems that you have been taking care of the Leviathan, my Lord?

Hiryuu: Of course.

Masamune 1: Please return home, the Princess is worried about you.

Hiryuu: Oh? Yukino sent you?

Masamune 2: Indeed, she worries that you may get killed or be part of something that has nothing to do with you.

Hiryuu: Tell her that I am not leaving until I fulfil my duty here and help the New Kingdom rise.

Masamune 3: Hiryuu-sama! This isn't about duty! This is about your safety!

Hiryuu: My safety comes last after the safety of billions of people here.

Masamune 1: Stubborn as ever, then we'll just have to take you in by force. -The leader of the squad said as the sound of his Dragon Drag-Ride then roared powerfully as Hiryuu entered the Leviathan in its Serpent form and roared back the Homura. Hiryuu then charged at the three riders and attacked them-

Celes: This isn't going well. Airi-san, Lisha-sama! Evacuate the students in the vicinity immediately!

Airi: Right!

Lisha: Got it! What about you?!

Celes: I need to help Hiryuu-kun!

Lux: I'll help too! -He and Celestia then summoned their Drag-Rides and assisted Hiryuu as best as they can but before they could even get close to Hiryuu, Lux and Celestia were pushed back by two Homura Drag-Riders while the Dragon Drag-Ride was fighting against the Leviathan- They seem too strong to be just regular assassins!

Celes: They are using Homuras! A custom made Divine Drag-Ride that is genetically constructed for battle!

Lux: What?! So a Wyvern like mine can't even beat it?!

Celes: It can! But from what Hiryuu-kun told me, you need at least a company of Wyverns to take out one Homura!

Lux: Eh?! That seems a bit too much! Well...You're gonna be telling me what's going on later, okay?

Celes: So be it, but Hiryuu-kun can explain better!

Lux: Tsk! -He then withdrew his Wyvern and summoned out the Bahamut. The bright red outlines of his powerful Divine Drag-Ride shined from the Moon's bright light that was behind him- I'll need a proper explanation, Hiryuu-san.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7:- Dragon Independence

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 7:- Dragon Independence

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

-The sound of mechanical Dragon roars were heard within the academy as Hiryuu, Celestia and Lux were fighting against 3 Homuras, though Lux and Celestia were cornered and were beaten up quite badly, as Hiryuu wanted to help them, he was being pulled away by the leader of the enemy team. A second later as a Blue and white Drag-Ride appeared behind one of the Homuras and attacked as it was Yoruka-

Lux: Y-Yoruka-san!

Yoruka: Master, are you all right?

Lux: No thanks to you but we need to help Hiryuu-san.

Yoruka: No we don't. He can handle him on his own.

Lux: Eh? He can?

Yoruka: We'll talk about that later, right now we need to get rid of these intruders.

Lux: Right!

Masamune 2: Fools! You dare fight against the Rising Empire?! This would mean war!

Celes: If it is war, I assure you that we will win.

Masamune 2: Is that right? If so, then you would've beaten me already! -The 3rd member of the Homuras joined up with the second member as the two then transformed into their fighter modes and flew up straight into the air swiftly-

Celes: What in the world..

Lux: Celes-senpai!

Celes: Lux-kun! You should be helping Hiryuu-kun!

Lux: B-But Yoruka-san said that he'd be fine..

Celes:...Yoruka-san!

Yoruka: He is! Look. -She pointed at Hiryuu and the leader of the Homuras fighting as it shows that Hiryuu's Leviathan was using its serpent-like body to crush the Dragon Homura-

Celes: I guess you're right-Ah! -Shots were being fired from the sky, as Celestia, Yoruka and Lux were being hit by the two fighters with their blasters-

Lux: Tsk! Yoruka-san! Let's go after them!

Yoruka: Right! -Lux and Yoruka then flew up into the sky with their Drag-Rides and tried to fight back but their Drag-Rides aren't fast enough to chase after those fighters- Tsk! They're too quick!

Lux: They'll have to make a turn and come for us, when they do, attack!

Yoruka: Here they come!

-Two Homura fighters were flying straight towards Lux and Yoruka as they were firing their blasters and fired missiles straight at the two, Lux defended the missile attack while Yoruka tried to slash the fighters but missed as they dodged her sword attack in a swift move-

Yoruka: Tsk! They're way too fast for us to hit them!

Lux: Lisha-sama's Drag-Ride or even Phi-chan's and Krulcifer-san's Drag-Rides might be useful here!

Yoruka: The Typhon is a ground type Drag-Ride, it's more effective against ground units than flying units.

Lux: I know but the wires would slow them down! -A white blast was fired at one of the fighters but missed, Lux turned his head to see who fired it and saw Krulcifer and Lisha- Krulcifer-san! Lisha-sama! W-Why did you come back?

Lisha: I didn't want my p-p-personal knight to fight all by himself!

Yoruka: I'm here, you know?

Lisha: Shut up!

Lux: What about you, Krulcifer-san?

Krulcifer: You're my Fiance, we need to stick together and fight together~ -Lux would blush madly as he then smiled slightly and laugh nervously- We saw the problems you were facing and apparently you're fighting against veteran Drag-Riders.

Lux: Veterans?

Krulcifer: The sort that has been using Drag-Rides for a longer period than us and have more skill than anyone in the school. -The two Homura fighters then started firing at Lux and his friends but as the two fighters were about to get close to them, their fighters exploded as they were shot and destroyed by the missiles on the Leviathan's back- W-What was..

Lisha: The Leviathan's new weapon, huh?

Masamune 1: You will regret this, my Lord. You will. -The leader said after he saw his teammates die in front of his eyes as his damaged Dragon Drag-Ride then quickly transformed into a fighter and flew into the air and escaped quickly-

Celes: Are you sure that it's all right to let him go?

Hiryuu: Yeah, if I killed them all then the country would have forgotten who they are facing.

Celes: Hiryuu-kun..

Hiryuu: Hmm?

Celes: What else are you not telling me?

Hiryuu: I... -He withdrew his Drag-Ride and turned to see Celestia as she was looking at him with concern on her look. Hiryuu then sighed quietly and scratched the back of his head as he felt bad for Celestia- Ugh, fine! I'll tell you all everything.

Krulcifer: Then we can meet up in my room, it's spacious for everyone.

Lisha: Lux, go and get Philuffy and the Headmistress, they need to know. Airi as well.

Lux: Right. You guys go on ahead, I'll meet you all there.

-An hour later as a large number of people were in Krulcifer's living room, as they were all sitting down and were waiting patiently for Hiryuu to say something as he had his eyes closed and was sitting straight and had his arms crossed while Airi and Celestia sat next to him-

Celes: H-Hiryuu-kun? -She asked as she shook him a little- ...He's asleep.

Lisha: What?! Wake him up!

Celes: H-Hiryuu-kun!

Airi: Wake up!

Hiryuu: Wha...Wha- What? Is it morning?

Krulcifer: Everyone's here to hear what you have to tell us about the Rising Empire.

Hiryuu: What? Oh yeah! The Rising Empire. The Rising Empire is a Japanese military army that is made for the sole purpose of Independent Liberation.

Krulcifer: Independent Liberation?

Hiryuu: We basically free and save slaves and such.

Airi: They sound like heroes though.

Hiryuu: Ah yes, we save the slaves from other countries but when they are saved, they are in our debt as they owe us their lives.

Celes: What? That's not liberation!

Hiryuu: Well that's just one of their objectives, their second objective is to wait for a country to go into war with another and then make an alliance with whoever may have a bigger chance in winning, once they are victorious, we make our move and kill the winners so that we'll win instead.

Lux: That is so dark..

Hiryuu: Tell me about it, that's why I left. Though that's not all, the technology of the Japanese are much more stronger than anything else. Those Homuras that we were fighting awhile ago were actually custom made Divine Drag-Rides based on the Bahamut with more advanced weapons.

Lux: The Bahamut?!

Hiryuu: Homuras are all based on the Bahamut and Tiamat. Though the ones that represent Tiamat's copies are still incomplete without my supervision, so the country can't make a perfect custom Divine Drag-Ride without me.

Celes: What about the Homuras that were out there? Were they completed?

Hiryuu: Yeah, I designed and made those Homuras. They are the clones of the Bahamut, though they look much different, their strength in comparison with the original Bahamut is way off scale.

Lux: What do you mean?

Hiryuu: They are faster, stronger and are more easier to control. Your Bahamut could go berserk but theirs become stronger.

Lux: How do they get stronger?

Hiryuu: I made a sort of bonding wave within the custom Drag-Rides. The bond waves follows the mind of the rider itself, if the rider has the intent to kill then the Drag-Ride follows the same intention and grows stronger.

Lisha: Can their Drag-Rides move on their own? Like unmanned or something.

Hiryuu: Yup! That's the bigger problem. The Drag-Rides are program to destroy and eliminate anything in sight as ordered from their rider. Meaning to say, their rider could infiltrate a base while their Drag-Ride waits outside and hides, if the Rider is in a pinch then the Drag-Ride could come and save him. It's like a team.

Krulcifer: To think that Drag-Rides can be this advanced..

Hiryuu: Not normal Drag-Rides. Only these custom Drag-Rides are capable of doing so. Though it's been about a week since I left, if they came this far to send me back then I can assume that they are planning something.

Lux: Planning what?

Hiryuu: I'm not sure but I can only assume a war.

Celes: A war?! Against who?

Hiryuu: Possibly this Kingdom. If they can't get me back, they'll most likely destroy it.

Celes: Oh no..

Hiryuu: Don't worry. I know how the Homuras work, if they actually want to fight then they'll regret facing their own creator.

Lisha: H-Hiryuu! You think you can create those custom copies for us-

Hiryuu: No! Lisesharte Atismata, you are fool for asking me to create those things for your country!

Lisha: What?! I'm a fool?!

Lux: Lisha-sama, calm down!

Relie: Can you tell us why you won't build them for us?

Hiryuu: -He would sigh and look at everyone- The Custom Drag-Rides carry a core called "Tamashi" which means "Soul". Those cores have their own personality and mind, when a rider gets onto the Drag-Ride, the rider can't help but feel so relieved and relax. It's like a stress reliever.

Lisha: What the hell? What's the big deal about that?

Hiryuu: It's a drug.

Lisha: What?

Hiryuu: It works the same way as a drug, once you like it, you'll get addicted and you won't stop. The Core relaxes the mind and body of the rider but slowly drains your blood cells and would destroy your mind if you're not careful. I was naive when I made the cores. The second addition of the core is the advanced tolerance system, this allows the rider to go from 50% of his skills to 100%, which is why you four had a problem fighting against two Homuras.

Yoruka: Now that you mentioned it, they adapt to the situation way too quickly and their attacks are restless.

Lux: I couldn't even sense fear in them as well when I was fighting them.

Celes: They even have the skills to fight us so well.

Lisha: Tsk! Then how are we suppose to win if they send an army here?

Hiryuu: I'll handle the army on my own, the Leviathan is the only Divine Drag-Ride that is capable of stopping them.

Relie: What makes you say that?

Hiryuu: Because the Leviathan is the predecessor of all of the Drag-Rides in Japan.

Lux: What?

Hiryuu: I made the Homura Drag-Rides for my country to defend themselves but the authorities used those Drag-Rides for their own battles instead. If I had completed the Tiamat copies, then we would have been bombarded by over thousand to millions of artillery strikes though the Bahamut copies are only strong in close combat and are exceptional in infiltration.

Lux: What about the number count?

Hiryuu: It takes them at least 3 days to build 5 Homuras, since a week has passed, I assumed they have built over 15-20 Homuras already but including with the ones that were already built to begin with, Japan has at least over 200 thousand Homuras.

Lisha:..H-How are we even gonna fight those?!

Hiryuu: Like I said, I'll handle it.

Celes: Then I'll help!

Airi: Me too! I don't know how but I will help!

Philuffy: Me too...-She said as she fell asleep-

Relie: Count me in too.

Krulcifer: I'll help as well.

Lux: We're all your friends, you don't have to do this on your own, we're all here to help.

Yoruka: That is right, and as a fellow Japanese. I must help a friend in need. -Everyone would then stare at Lisha as she was looking away with her arms crossed, the blonde then shifted her eyes at everyone and looked at them for a moment-

Lisha: I-If everyone is helping out then fine..

Hiryuu: You guys...Thank you so much.

Celes: What is your next plan?

Hiryuu: To form a Dragon Independence alliance.

Lisha: What's that?

Hiryuu: I have a few friends from other countries that would be willing to help us. Once we gather enough people, we can go to Japan and stop them from unleashing a war.

Lux: Sounds like a plan, when you're ready to go, let us know so that we'll get ready!

Relie: W-Wait! What about your classes?

Celes: Headmistress, this is something that we all must do before this whole town gets destroyed.

Relie: But..

Hiryuu: Nee-san!

Relie: N-Nee-san?!

Hiryuu: Don't worry, we'll definitely come back and when we do, I'll get you all some gifts from Japan, you'll love the food there.

Relie: I-I can't say that I'm not tempted but... All right, as long as you promise me that you'll come back alive, okay, Hiryuu-kun?

Hiryuu: Right on, Nee-san!

Relie: For someone so young, you're so cute~! Kyyaaa! -She squealed loudly as she hugged Hiryuu and snuggled him-

Celes: Wha-?! Headmistress! That is shameless!

Airi: Headmistress! You shouldn't be doing such a thing!

Relie: But I can't help it!

Lux: Relie-san does have a thing with people like Hiryuu-san..

Hiryuu: W-What does that mean?

Lux: I can't really say..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- Tyrangard

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 8:- Tyrangard

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

-The next day after the attack of the Homuras. Hiryuu and the others were in the hangar bay as they were getting ready-

Tillfar: So you guys are gonna go out on an adventure, huh?

Hiryuu: You can come if you want, no one's stopping you.

Tillfar: Really?!

Airi: No.

Tillfar: Eh? Why not~?

Airi: You're inexperienced in combat like yesterday's.

Tillfar: You don't even have a Drag-Ride!

Hiryuu: Airi-chan's our navigator, she will guide us and notify us for incoming enemies and such.

Tillfar: Who's gonna protect her?

Hiryuu: I will. I brought her into this mess so it's my job to protect her from anything, I'll even risk my life! -Airi would blush madly as she looked away from him while she held onto the pad in her arms and smiled softly-

Krulcifer: Where will be heading first?

Hiryuu: We'll be going to the west, to meet up with a friend of mine who uses a Divine Drag-Ride, known as "Asura".

Celes: Asura? The four-armed Queen?

Hiryuu: Yeah. Though it is just a name, he found the Divine Drag-Ride in a dungeon of diamond and gold with treasures and stuff, he's basically the riches 16 year old in the world.

Lisha: You think a rich kid will help us?

Hiryuu: Oh he will. I'm the one who taught him on how to use his Drag-Ride.

Celes: If Asura is just the name of the Drag-Ride then what is its actual name?

Hiryuu: It didn't have a name when he found it. All he knew that it was a Divine Drag-Ride, after taking care of it, he named it "Asura" because the Drag-Ride's unique weapons are its arms. 2 Arms could become 6, though Asura does not have abilities like transformation or manipulation, it can control gravity around its opponent.

Krulcifer: Control gravity?

Hiryuu: Yup. No matter how fast or strong you are, Asura will pull you down in a second with his powers, even the Typhon's nullification effects won't work on it.

Lux: What's the name of the rider?

Hiryuu: Jack, though I don't know his last name but everyone calls him Jack. That blonde has an army of Drag-Rides behind his back, with him on our side, he will support the New Kingdom and help us fight against the Rising Empire.

Lisha: You think it'll really go as planned?

Hiryuu: Hopefully, if it doesn't, then I want you, Lisha-sama to get him to like you and when he does, he'll do whatever you say~

Lisha: What?!

Krulcifer: Sounds like a good idea.

Hiryuu: Hell yeah! Okay y'all, let's go.

Lisha: Hey! I'm not gonna- Hey! Are you even listening?! Oi! Tsk! You guys are a bunch of bullies! -She said loudly as she got into her Drag-Ride and followed everyone as they all left while Tillfar and a few other girls and Relie were looking up at them as they waved goodbye to them-

-The group of Drag-Rider students were flying in the air as they were travelling past their island and was heading to another island that had a tall tower on the center of the island with a long and large wall that was barricading the whole island as there were cannons and soldiers patrolling all around-

Hiryuu: We'll need to get through the gate and then enter. If we just fly over, they'll shoot without a warning.

Lux: That's a bit harsh..

Hiryuu: Yeah but it's the rules, but that's what makes them strong, they are relentless in fights but they are quite nice once you get to know them. Let's just land and head down there for now.

Lux: Right. -The group would land in front of the gate entrance of the island and withdrew their Drag-Rides, as the guards saw Hiryuu, they saluted and opened the gates immediately and let them passed- I-I thought you need to pass them a code or something?

Hiryuu: Not for me, I've been here since the beginning. This country was made 3 years ago after all. -The group was walking straight towards the tower in the center of the whole island as people were looking at them and were wondering who they were but Hiryuu, Celestia and Airi ignored the crowd while the others were slightly worried of the situation- Don't worry, they're just curious about us but they won't hurt us. People are always like that anyway, after we talk things out with Jack, you guys can do some shopping here if you want. They have a lot of things here.

-The group then walked up the stairs that was entering into the tower that had guards all over, as they entered, they saw a male with long blonde hair and brown eyes, the male looked very mature from the eyes of a person though as soon as he saw Hiryuu, he ran up to him with a big smile on his face and gave him a hug-

Jack: Brother! I have not seen you in years!

Hiryuu: We just saw each other two months ago..

Jack: Oh yeah.. Well anyway! What brings you to Tyrangard?

Hiryuu: I need your help.

Jack: Oh? Anything for the man who helped me make this country!

Hiryuu: An army.

Jack: The Tyrangard army? For war?

Hiryuu: The Rising Empire is planning on something and I don't like it, and they are doing it without my supervision! Along with the fact that the Princess wants me to return?! There's no way in hell!

Jack: Shiori-chan? She's our childhood friend, don't you think that she may actually want you to return?

Hiryuu: She's a tsundere, she won't tell people things like that!

Jack: Ah good point!

-Lux and the others were whispering to each other-

Lux: What's a tsundere?

Airi: I don't know, it might be something weird.

Jack: So what is your proposition?

Hiryuu: Right now I need to gather the others from across the world to help me out, you're the closes to the New Kingdom, so I stopped by here first and your military is the 2nd most advanced military in the world.

Jack: I see, well if you wanna gather the others, then it might take some time if we do search together so I'll search for half of who we need and meet up here after that?

Hiryuu: Another 6 more people, huh? This is gonna be such a drag..

Jack: Don't think of it that way Brother! This is like in the past! When the 8 of us were all together, fighting together! This is so nostalgic!

Hiryuu: Now that you mentioned it, haha! I guess you're right!

Jack: -Jack looked behind Hiryuu and noticed Lux and the others- Ah I see familiar faces! Celestia Ralgris, one of the four nobles! Lisesharte Atismata, first princess of the New Kingdom, Krulcifer Einfolk of the northern country known as Ymir along with Lux and Airi Arcadia. So many nobles in this tower of Tyrangard! Pray tell, you all are here under the request of Hiryuu, yes?

Krulcifer: Indeed, we are his friends after all.

Jack: You made a lot of friends, Hiryuu.

Hiryuu: I sure have. These guys are tougher than they look too.

Jack: Oho? Tougher than me?

Hiryuu: I can't say, why don't you see for yourself?

Jack: Oh? Then I shall! Krulcifer Einfolk! The people from Ymir are very powerful and that includes you yourself!

Krulcifer: What are you trying to imply?

Jack: Would it be all right for me to test your abilities as a Noble Drag-Rider?

Krulcifer: I do not mind. -Lux then moved closer to Krulcifer and whispered to her softly-

Lux: Krulcifer-san, don't take him lightly. If Hiryuu-san is already more stronger than us, you can already assume that Jack-san might be just as tough as Hiryuu-san.

Krulcifer: Thank you for being concerned about me but I am capable of handling this.

Jack: Please, follow me. There is an underground arena down below. -Everyone would then follow Jack down to the underground arena that was underneath the tower of Tyrangard. As everyone got down to the arena, everyone else was watching Krulcifer and Jack as they were about to fight. Krulcifer drew out her silver blue and white Fafnir as it hovered on top of the ground and showed elegance- So much beauty of the Fafnir! As expected of the Ice based Divine Drag-Ride! I guess in terms of looks, Asura might look more dull.

Yoruka: Krulcifer is gonna lose.

Philuffy: Yup.

Lux: I don't want to say it but yeah, she has no chance.

Lisha: What made you all say that?! She may have a chance if she uses Fafnir's "Wise Blood"!

Yoruka: Even if she can see the future for a short moment, that does not mean she could possibly beat someone like Jack-kun. Look.

-Jack drew out a bright gold sword with black shades around it from his hip. A bright gold and black Divine Drag-Ride was seen as it had slightly similar design to the Bahamut but was more larger-

Jack: Now, it is showtime!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- Cerberus

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 9:- Cerberus

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

-The sound of blasts and explosions were seen and heard from underground as Krulcifer was fighting against Jack with her the best of her abilities, though as she was shooting at Jack, she kept missing her shots as he was dodging her attacks. Krulcifer was irritated and was frustrated that her attacks are not hitting him-

Jack: What is this? Krulcifer Einfolk! I have heard that your skills in using Fafnir's abilities are legendary! Or was it just a lie?

Krulcifer: Perhaps? Though rumours are rumours, they cannot be true unless seen from your own eyes! Wise Blood. -She widened her eyes to see into the future for a brief moment while she stared at Jack but saw that he wasn't gonna move, she would then quickly point her rifle at Jack and fired but as soon as she fired, Jack took a few steps back as the shot hit the ground instead while Jack looked up at Krulcifer and smirked- What?!

Lux: How did he dodge her attack?

Hiryuu: Let me teach you all something. Wise Blood only sees into the future for about 3 seconds, Jack knows how the Fafnir works and his Divine Drag-Ride is what overpowers the Fafnir. A psychic Divine Drag-Ride. He can control the elements around him along with gravity itself.

Jack: Cage Age. -A giant yellow magic circle appeared around the whole arena's ground as the ground started to shake, the ground started to to create a shape as giant pikes pointed up and created a cage around the whole arena, limiting Krulcifer's flight advantage- This is "Cage Age", one of the abilities that locks me and my opponent in one small area, limiting their maneuverability in the air! Though you wouldn't have a chance, even if I didn't do this!

Krulcifer: Wha- Ah! -Her whole Drag-Ride was then pulled down by a strong force as it was like as if she was being pulled down and she could not move away nor struggle her way out as she noticed that Jack was using another one of his magic abilities that Hiryuu had mentioned before-

Hiryuu: Yup, Gravity Ace. The magic ability that pulls down anything to the ground by manipulating the gravity of the target. Oh, seems like he'll be showing us something new. Jack! Show'em what a Divine Drag-Ride really looks like!

Jack: Aye! -Asura's pure gold colour shined brightly as its two arms then expanded into six instead as the wings on the Drag-Ride's back expanded- I present you, Asura Tibold!

Celes: What does the extra four arms do?

Hiryuu: It increases his magical powers and allows him to use more than 3 spells at once.

Celes: W-What? So he can use fire, earth and gravity? All on different targets and at once?!

Hiryuu: Yeah but there's a risk, if the number of enemies are too great, he will get destroyed by the enemies because he'll be immobile while doing the spells.

Celes: I guess that makes it balanced.

Hiryuu: Asura isn't aggressive nor defensive. It's a support Divine Drag-Ride, it backs up its allies in battles, which is why Jack will be a very important member of our team.

Lisha: Anything else we should keep in mind?

Hiryuu: Yup, the next place is quite close from here, it'll be like a half-an-hour flight from Tyrangard to the next location. The next person we will meet is Laura. She's also the same age us all of us but she owns a country just like Jack. She owns the city of air known as Cimblenar.

Airi: Ah, the kingdom of flight. Where everything there is about flying.

Hiryuu: Yup, though the Divine Drag-Ride she uses isn't a flying type. It can fly but she doesn't often fly with it.

Lisha: Why not?

Hiryuu: You can ask her when we get there. It's better for you to ask her yourself than have me explain everything. Otherwise you won't learn properly.

Lux: He does have a point.

Lisha: Hmph!

Yoruka: She up the white flag. Seems like Jack-kun won this match.

Celes: Not surprised, Krulcifer-san was a bit too cocky.

Jack: I acknowledge your potential as a fighter, Krulcifer-san! It is very elegant and unique but you focus too much on your rifle and not on the actual weapons of your Drag-Ride.

Krulcifer: W-What do you mean?

Jack: Wise Blood isn't the only magic ability that Fafnir has, though you would have to learn on your own to know what they are.

Krulcifer: Do you know what the other abilities?

Jack:...No.

Krulcifer: Eh?

Jack: I just know that every Divine Drag-RIde has more than just one magic ability. Though the Leviathan is different.

Lisha: How different?

Hiryuu: Well..Uh..

Airi: The Leviathan is the first Divine Drag-Ride that has the ability to transform.

Hiryuu: Pretty much.

Jack: Now that I understand the level between you and your friends, I shall assist you all in your battle! Though, give me at least 2 days to get my whole army ready.

Hiryuu: All right, thanks Jack.

Jack: Not at all. In two days, I'll find Terra and Ornaz.

Hiryuu: Then I'll search for Cinder, Morda and Aria.

-Minutes later after Jack and Hiryuu were discussing on the time and location of where they shall meet after they had gather their other friends, Hiryuu, Lux and the others then went out of Tyrangard and headed to a city that was in the air on top of a floating island known as Cimblenar. As the group was about to reach the air atmosphere of the island, they saw over hundreds of fighters, guard towers with guns and Drag-Rides around the city-

Hiryuu: The security of the city is more relaxed and less strict compared to Tyrangard, so we can just head straight to the castle and find the person that we need to find and just get straight to the point.

Airi: That makes things a lot easier and quicker. D-Don't drop me..

Hiryuu: Don't worry. I'm confident in my grips. -He said as she was holding onto Airi with one hand as everyone flew into the city and head into a large castle that had a flag of a wolf with red eyes on it, as they entered the entrance of the castle, they withdrew their Drag-Rides and walked in together and headed straight into the Throne room and saw a beautiful young Blonde girl with brown eyes as her long blonde hair shined from the sunlight that was shunned from the window- Cinder!

Cinder: Ah! Hir-kun! How are you?

Hiryuu: Doing great! A little. Eh, not so much. You?

Cinder: Tired as usual with all of the work. Who are they?

Hiryuu: Ah right, these are my new friends, Lux, Airi, Celestia, Lisha, Yoruka, Krulcifer and Philuffy.

Cinder: Lisesharte? First Princess of the Atismata family, hmm?

Lisha: Yeah? What about me?

Cinder: It's nothing. So what brings you to Cimblenar?

Hiryuu: I need your help, your army and you. To stop the Rising Empire from destroying the world.

Cinder: Are you sure that they are planning to destroy the world?

Hiryuu: You know how screwed up my dad is. He'll do anything for domination..

Cinder: I guess you're right. Though your friends must be weak to have you come all the way here to ask for my help.

Hiryuu: Now you're just being mean..

Cinder: I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to you!

Lisha: Huh?! Us weak?! Just so you know, Tiamat and I could beat you down!

Cinder: Tiamat? Ah, Tiamat. the primordial goddess. Hmph, how absurd.

Lisha: Absurd? Absurd?!

Lux: C-Calm down, Lisha-sama..!

Lisha: You be quiet, Lux! I've got to smack some sense into this girl!

Hiryuu: L-Lisha-sama, I suggest that you don't-

Lisha: How about you and me, huh?! 1 on 1! I'll show you how strong Tiamat is!

Cinder: Oho~? A challenge! I will gratefully accept your challenge, Lisesharte Atismata!

Hiryuu: Oh no..

Celes: Hiryuu-kun..W-What did Lisha-sama just do?

Hiryuu: She just dug her own grave. Cinder is Jack's twin sister. She's extremely competitive and has an obsession in fighting other Drag-Riders, no matter who they are. If they ask for a fight, she will give them one. She's a bit cocky but she's always right and honest with her words, because of that, people get irritated by her, so they'd want to fight her, which is what you are seeing right now..

-Minutes later as Lisha and Cinder were in an arena as Hiryuu and the others took their seats and watched-

Lux: I got a bad feeling about this.

Hiryuu: Lux. After this fight, you better take care of Lisha-sama and do not leave her side.

Lux: Eh? R-Right..Of course.

Hiryuu: That includes the rest of you all.

Lisha: Ha! Eat this! Nyahaha! -She laughed loudly and maniacally as she was firing all of her weapons straight at Cinder- What do you think of Tiamat's powerful guns?! Aren't they impressive? They are merciless and extreme and relentless against all foes! My legion will back me up in all corners! Can your Drag-Ride do that?! -4 Red knife-like pods were flying around the arena as they were firing their blaster from the tip of the pod at Cinder-

Airi: I can't find Cinder-san's Drag-Ride in the archives.

Philuffy: A pure black Divine Drag-Ride with yellow outlines with a large armed back shoulder and long legs but no rifles or swords.

Hiryuu: Very observant of you, Philuffy-chan! She has no armed weapons because Cinder's Divine Drag-Ride is one of the most unique Drag-Ride in the whole world. Even more unique than my Leviathan.

-Lisha stopped firing for a moment as her vision of Cinder was blurred out by the smoke and dust around the area after shooting too much, though Lisha had a big grin on her face as she was acting cocky, though as soon as the dust and smoked cleared, Lisha sweated and panicked slightly as her eyes widened at the sight of a large black mechanical dog with yellow outlines on each side of its limbs and body as it had two devil-like tails. The head of the large yellow-eyed canine was similar to a Doberman, the back of the giant canine had spinal spikes along with its extremely long claws on its paws, the mechanical beast seemed to be unscathed from all of Lisha's attacks as it looked down at her and roared powerfully-

Hiryuu: Cinder's Divine Drag-Ride is known as Cerberus, the Dragon-Dog machine.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 10:- Three Heads

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 10:- Three Heads

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

Lisha: Tsk! You're just so annoying! -She was dodging the Cerberus' close range attacks and long range attacks as Lisha would not fire her guns directly at Cinder-

Airi: How come Lisha-sama won't fire her gun? She had a lot of opportunities to fire though.

Lux: Lisha-sama is smart and powerful. Her weapons are even more powerful than regular rifles and blasters, thus making their explosion radius wider than what a regular rifle could do.

Yoruka: If she tried shooting at Cerberus up close with her cannon, she'll damage her Tiamat and get herself hurt at the same time. It's like a double edged sword, you can hurt your enemies but you'll hurt yourself as well.

Hiryuu: Cinder's Cerberus is the world's strongest ground type Drag-Ride. It could create earthquakes, hell fires and much more destruction to the ground.

Celes: I thought you said she can fly?

Hiryuu: Yes she can. Though when she's using her Canine form, she can't fly thus limiting her movements but it also gives her the edge of being more defensive and her missiles on her back becomes a threat to the enemy.

Celes: How so?

Hiryuu: The paws of the Cerberus are absorbing earth itself and is converting and transforming the dirt into an explosive missile pod from its back, just like how I can covert air into water. Though in close combat, Cinder's Cerberus is much more powerful than my Leviathan, even though my Leviathan is a brute-type Drag-Ride.

Yoruka: Hiryuu-kun, what are your opinions of Lisha's skills in fighting?

Hiryuu: She's a quick thinker and she's adaptive but not strong.

Lux: Not strong?

Hiryuu: Mmhmm! She may have Tiamat, which is a very powerful Divine Drag-Ride but she herself does not know how to fully control the Drag-Ride's full magic potential and firepower. Though she never fought against 2 pros, now has she?

Lux: Not that I heard of.

Hiryuu: Good. Lux, head in there with your Wyvern and assist Cinder. This will also teach you something on who you are fighting with.

Lux: But isn't it against the rules?

Hiryuu: It's not if I asked you to head in there. Now go.

Lux: A-All right.. -He got up from his seat and jumped down to the ring and transformed into his Wyvern and flew beside Cinder-

Krulcifer: What are you trying to teach him?

Hiryuu: Cinder's way of teamwork is extremely fantastic. She uses your team potential for victory. She's more calculative than anyone here. Considering Lux's skills in controlling a Drag-Ride, his obedience and knowledge in a fight would be useful and would be a perfect teammate for Cinder.

Cinder: Oh? Lux Arcadia-kun, I assumed that Hir-kun sent you to learn more about me?

Lux: Eh? How did you know?

Cinder: I've known Hir-kun for many years to understand how he thinks.

Lisha: Ah! Not fair! Two against one! But hey, now I can show off! -She pointed her cannon at the two as it was charging a blast while her legion tries to pick them off from all other directions while Lux was slightly worried about the blast of the cannon-

Cinder: Lux-kun, you think you can sneak behind her?

Lux: If she's not targeting me then I may have be able to get behind her back.

Cinder: I'll distract her, you get behind her back and destroy her wings and legs, then I'll handle the rest.

Lux: Yes Ma'am!

Cinder; I'm the same age as you are, Lux-kun~

Lux: A-Ah right! My apologies! -He would then quickly fly up above as Lisha looked up and aimed at Lux but was shot by a flame blast by Cinder's Cerberus-

Cinder: I am your opponent, not him.

Lisha: Tsk! You must think you're so smart, huh? -She quickly aimed her cannon at the head of Cerberus and fired, once the shot hit the head and the smoke cleared for a moment, the head of Cerberus was scene unscathed and undamaged as it was growling at Lisha- What?!

Cinder: -She was inside the chest of Cerberus as she was looking through a screen that was showing whatever Cerberus was seeing and hearing- My, is that all you got? I thought Tiamat was extremely powerful~?

Lisha: I'll show you true strength- Ah! W-What? Eh? Lux?! -She looked behind and noticed that both of her wings and legs were destroyed as she then fell to the ground and was unable to stand up with her Drag-Ride- W-What the hell..

-Cerberus was walking to Lisha as the girl looked up at the large black mechanical dog as Lisha was afraid of the look that Cerberus gave as it looked down at Lisha, from the sides of the back of Cerberus, two canine heads came out and looked down at the helpless girl-

Lisha: F-Fine! I surrender! I forfeit! You win! Hmph!

-Cinder then withdrew her Cerberus and helped Lisha up from the ground and patted her head lightly-

Lisha: S-Stop patting me..

Cinder: You still have a lot to learn. Now, let us all take a break while I have my engineers repair your Drag-Ride.

Lisha: N-No! It's all right but thanks, I can repair it by myself-

Hiryuu: Lisha-sama, you better take this opportunity! The engineers of Cimblenar are quick and hard working. Cinder can assure you that your Drag-Ride will be good as new.

Lisha: F-Fine.. -She would then take out her sword and passed it to Cinder as Cinder would pass it to one of her butlers-

Cinder: Now let us all go to the dining hall and have some snacks there! Then I would like to know what is going on.

-Everyone would gather in the dining hall as most of them would be enjoying cake, cookies and tea together while Hiryuu along with Celestia and Cinder were discussing about the problem of the Rising Empire-

Cinder: I understand the situation now, though I'm not sure if I can gather an army up that quickly.

Hiryuu: I'll have Jack help you out in the numbers if you want.

Cinder: Nii-sama? Hmm~ I guess that is all right if he is okay with it?

Hiryuu: You know for a fact that he will never say "no" to you. He's a siscon after all.

Cinder: Y-Yeah.. A-Anyways! I shall accompany you all to find Morda and Aria.

Hiryuu: Thank you so much! -He said as he bowed down to Cinder while Cinder blushed and got embarrassed-

Cinder: Y-You don't have to bow down, Hir-kun!

Hiryuu: R-Right.

Cinder: Now, let us all discuss about Morda-san. 100% chance that she will ask one of you all to fight with her and she will challenge either one of you apart from me, Airi-san and Hir-kun.

Celes: May I ask why?

Cinder: She's a fighter and a challenger. She's also a leading commander of the Fury Empire. She leads the whole army and loves challenges, she's quite the tomboy if I say so myself..

Celes: What Drag-Ride does she use?

Cinder: She uses a powerful Divine Drag-Ride known as Quetzalcoatl, the Dragon-Bird Drag-Ride. She has two elements on her side, wind and electricity.

Hiryuu: To sum up, she's really aggressive and fast but her attacks aren't as strong as the rest of us.

Yoruka: Doesn't that mean she's the weakest in your team?

Cinder: Indeed, she is the weakest but she is the fastest amongst everyone else. Like being shot by needles, she hits you quickly but weakly, you won't feel much pain but it will hurt for sure.

Philuffy: A nuisance fighter.

Cinder: Exactly. The way she fights is extremely annoying because she isn't powerful but she makes it up with her agility and electricity of hers. She can create an electric tornado, summon a thunderstorm at any location she wants.

Celes: I guess that is why she would want a partner.

Hiryuu: Yeah, she's a great partner to have because she'll watch your back and protect you if you are distracted by the enemy.

Airi: Um, I have a question. What is the Fury Empire?

Cinder: The Fury Empire is like a group of mages that gather up together to fight for the greater good.

Lux: They're one of the Arcadia Empire's greatest enemies.

Airi: Eh?! H-How come I didn't know?!

Lux: Everyone including Father and Nii-sana did not want you to know that we were fighting in a war against an unbeatable enemy.

Airi: They are unbeatable?

Hiryuu: They are not unbeatable. They are just very persistent and powerful. All of their Drag-Rides have more than 7 magic abilities and are all long range effects, while the Arcadia army focuses more on close combat fighting.

Airi: Ah, the Arcadia army was weak against those types of users then.

Cinder: Anyways, let us all rest for now and we'll leave by the morning? I have extra rooms for you all to use as you please for the night, if there is anything that you need, do ask the guards and servants within the vicinity.

-Everyone would thank Cinder for her kind offer as they went to explore the castle and check our their rooms along with a bit of shopping in the flying city-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Chapter 11:- Ifrit of Flame

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 11:- Ifrit of Flame

Opening Theme: INNOSENSE - FLOW

-From the hours that had passed from the day that the group had left Cimblenar. The group had met up with Morda, as Yoruka was asked to battle her 1 on 1, the battle did not take more than 20 minutes as Yoruka was defeated due to the speed of the Quetzacotl and the amount of experience of the two riders. After the battle, Hiryuu explained the situation to Morda as she nodded along and was willing to help Hiryuu in his fight. Days later, the group travelled to a far island in the north to find a girl from the country of China-

Celes: So this Aria person? Is she strong?

Cinder: Hir-kun is the strongest amongst everyone else and she is the second strongest.

Celes: S-Second strongest?

Morda: She beated Hiryuu in a fight once, which the rest of us could not do.

Lisha: What sort of Drag-Ride does she use?

Morda: A fire element Divine Drag-Ride. Like ours, it does not have relations with dragons.

Yoruka: Is it a bird type?

Morda: A Demon-type Divine Drag-Ride known as Ifrit. Focusing on the element of fire, Aria is one of the first Drag-Riders that is able to pull off the "Hell Fire" summon.

Krulcifer: Hell Fire summon?

Airi: It is a magical spell that flame Drag-Riders use when they want to turn the environment around them to a living hell, everything will start to melt and burn and be on fire.

Krulcifer: It doesn't sound as strong as you all say it is.

Cinder: That is where you are wrong. 90% of a Drag-Ride's ability comes from the environment, whether be it the air, underground, surface or within water. Though most Drag-Rides get their power from the surface and the air.

Krulcifer: Now that you mentioned it, I think our instructor mentioned this before.

Lux: She did... You were busy teasing me during class so you didn't pay attention..

Krulcifer: Oho~? I just wanted the attention of my fiance~ -Lux would blush madly as Krulcifer giggled softly while Lisha and Philuffy watched the two and were slightly jealous-

Hiryuu: Though when we meet her, she will ask Lux for a fight for sure.

Lux: Why me?

Hiryuu: Because she knows that you have the Bahamut.

Lux: Eh?! H-How?!

Hiryuu: Aria's really smart after all. And because she's been wanting to fight against the legendary Bahamut for quite sometime now, though she won't ask for a fight as soon as she meets you, she'll start with an introduction and then get to personally know you until you two become friends and then she'll ask for a fight.

Lux: S-She sounds quite nice.

Cinder: She's the most elegant and innocent girl in the group, she's also the kindest. She's also can't walk.

Celes: She can't walk?

Hiryuu: We were 9 years old when we met up together. Jack, Cinder, Morda, Aria, me and a few others. When we got together, we got into Drag-Rides and took control of them, then found Divine Drag-Rides through our travels. Unlike your Divine Drag-Rides, ours were much more traditionally different in all aspects. Transformation, bonding, weapons, class types and race. We're the only ones who have Divine Drag-Rides that can transform and be upgraded with more weapons without a problem, though our Drag-Rides comes with a cost.

Philuffy: A sacrifice.

Hiryuu: Indeed. Though our sacrifice weren't that big of a deal, we just need to spare blood for our Drag-Rides while Aria was different, she had to sacrifice both of her legs to control Ifrit.

Celes; Then what about the legs of her Drag-Ride?

Morda: That is the thing. Ifrit has no legs as well. Ifrit has giant demon-like wings with no legs, it's a floating/flying type of Drag-Ride.

Lux: Doesn't that make it weaker?

Morda: Nope! It in fact makes the Drag-Ride much more powerful because it's only focusing on one attribute: flight. Because Aria now only has to focus on just flying and not walking with her Drag-Ride, she could do so much more without getting herself hurt along with quick dodging. Her fighting skills are exceptional and is unique.

Celes: Seems like you'll have a problem in facing her, Lux-kun. So far every one of us who fought the group has lost, except you. -Lux was sweating slightly as he was a bit worried about facing Aria-

Hiryuu: Don't worry, Lux. Bahamut is much more stronger than Ifrit but in terms of skills, you better watch your back because Aria has more than just flight to her advantage.

Lux: Please tell me everything that I need to know!

Cinder: Firstly. Do not engage her in close combat, never do that, even if you have to fight her in close combat, run.

Lux: Run? Why?

Cinder: Like the Leviathan and Typhon. Ifrit is a Brute-type Drag-Ride. Focusing on sheer power of close combat. However, Ifrit only has 2 hands but has 12 tentacle-like spines on its back. I call them tentacles because of how they move but they are actually the same like the Typhon's wires but are more larger and wider. These wires can entrap you in its grip and bring you closer Ifrit while you are unable to do anything but get your Drag-Ride destroyed by Ifrit's giant claws.

Lux: Does it have any long range weapons?

Cinder: Think of it as the original of Tiamat. Fire user but with 40% less long range weapons but with 150% more fire power.

Lux: M-More fire power?

Cinder: Tiamat's flames are made from its weapons while Ifrit's flames are made from the Sun and air around it. If you were to shoot a blast at Ifrit and if it hits, it will absorb the blast and use it as an energy source to fire a magma blast at you afterwards.

Hiryuu: Ifrit's worst opponent would be the Leviathan and Fafnir. Ice and water-type based Drag-Rides but Bahamut is also a fire type.

Lux: What else should I be aware of?

Morda: The shoulder pads on Ifrit could become arms that is strong enough to pull your Drag-Ride's arms off.

Celes: Seems like Ifrit is a horrifying Divine Drag-Ride.

Hiryuu: It's a Demon-based Drag-Ride after all. The stats of it are extremely powerful.

Cinder: Like the rest of our Drag-Rides, Ifrit can transform as well. Though the transformation can only be activated when the rider starts to sing. That is when you have the opportunity to attack and possibly defeat Aria.

Lux: Sing?

Morda: Ifrit's most powerful magic ability is called "Hell Fire", which can only be activated when the rider sings a certain song and while singing, Ifrit starts to fight and move on its own while the rider casts the ability, it would start off with a giant red orb that would be floating around the body of the Drag-Ride and then it gets bigger and bigger each second, once 1 minute has passed, Ifrit would grab it with its bare hands and toss it at its opponnet, if it misses, the orb would explode and damage everything in the area by causing a mini meteor shower.

Lux: T-That might be a problem for Bahamut.. What if I shoot at it directly?

Morda: You'll hurt yourself in the process due to the blast and splash damage. This is why everyone has a problem in facing Ifrit, there's very little counters.

-It was then the group landed in a small village in China and saw a girl who was sitting on a wheelchair with a few guards next to her. The girl had bright purple eyes with long dark red hair, she was physically mature in all aspects and was wearing a long red traditional Chinese dress. The group landed in front of her and withdrew their Drag-rides and said their greetings-

Aria: It's been so long, Hiryuu-dono.

Hiryuu: It sure has. I'm sure you've heard of everyone?

Aria: Yes, Jack-dono notified me about the people from the New Kingdom. Welcome to my country, it may not be much but please take your time and enjoy yourself here while you still can.

-Lux and the others would then head into the village to see the things around there while Hiryuu, Celestia, Airi, Morda and Cinder took their seats and started talking to Aria-

Hiryuu: So you want to fight Lux?

Aria: Very much but if he does not want to then I cannot force him.

Airi: Oh he will fight. He can't say "no" when someone else wishes it.

Aria: That's good. I means that he is confident and is true to his words. I acknowledge that.

Hiryuu: The Bahamut is fast and powerful, be careful.

Aria: I am aware that it is much stronger than Ifrit but does he have the experience and skills?

Hiryuu: He's known to be the weakest undefeated person in the New Kingdom. He's really weak but no one could defeat him.

Aria: Have you defeated him?

Hiryuu: Hadn't found an opportunity to fight him.

Aria: Then we shall see.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	12. Chapter 12:- Hell Fire

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 12:- Hell Fire

Opening Theme: MY LIBERATION - nano

-The sound of mechanical roaring and loud explosions was heard on an open field, as Lux was flew up into the sky with his Bahamut activated. Lux was breathing heavily as he seemed exhausted after the start of the match against Aria's Ifrit. Lux diverted his eyes in front of him and was surprised to see the Drag-Ride of Ifrit flying towards him with incredible speed, Lux quickly dodged Ifrit and examined the Divine Drag-Ride. The sight of a legless, dark bloody red Drag-Ride with long fore arms, large claws and had wings like an actual dragon was somewhat frightening-

Aria: You're trying to understand Ifrit, am I right?

Lux: Yes, there's a lot of things that I'd like to ask.

Aria: Ask away.

Lux: How would you fight without legs?

Aria: Like this. -A bright yellow orb appeared at the top of Aria's head as it started to float around the whole Drag-Ride's body while she charged at Lux and attacked him violently as he dodges all of her strikes- There isn't much that I can tell you about Ifrit, you will not understand how he has suffered.

Lux: "He"?

Aria: Yes, Ifrit is the first male-type Drag-Ride known to the world. -The orb became large enough to crush a whole company of Drag-Rides as it was twice the size of any boulder, the claws of Ifrit grabbed the orb with its bare hands and then swung it straight at Lux. By reacting quickly, Lux fired his cannon at the orb but the blast was pushed back instead and the orb hit Lux directly as he crashed into the ground as the orb exploded-

Airi: Nii-san!

Lisha: Lux! You bitch, you planned to kill Lux, didn't you?1

Aria: My my, it's not polite of you to use such words.

Lisha: Shut the hell up! I'll burn ya into a crisps with Tiamat's cannons! -She yelled out loudly at Aria as she drew out her Tiamat, it was then Bahamut pulled back Tiamat- L-Lux!

Lux: I-I am fine, Lisha-sama. Bahamut's shield protected me.

Aria: Oh? I did not think that a shield could protect you from that attack. You have my respect, Lux-kun.

Lux: Thank you very much, though it is safe to say that I have lost this round if it weren't for that orb.

Hiryuu: Quick way to settle things, all right! Let's get the hell outta here and meet up with Jack in Tyrangard.

Lux: That quickly?

Hiryuu: Time is important, Lux. The Rising Empire could strike anytime and we need to move quickly.

Aria: Indeed, let us go. -The group drew out their Drag-Rides quickly and flew to Tyrangard as fast as they can. Once they were about to reach Tyrangard, it was nightfall and they could see smoke and fire in the city, the group quickly went into the city and saw a battle was being placed along with a giant robotic Drag-Ride with a mechanical head as it was attacking Homuras- W-What is this?!

Hiryuu: Tsk! Homuras! We need to assist! Celes-senpai, Philuffy, I need you two to protect Airi-chan.

Celes: Of course.

Philuffy: No problem.

Hiryuu: The rest of you, with me. -The rest of the group flew up and attacked the remaining Homuras that were in sight as they saw the Asura attacking a group of Homuras as it was killing them and the riders- Jack! What happened?!

Jack: You all came in the right time! They started their assault an hour ago but my army and I have killed most of them, though the casualties are great. I need you all to help me evacuate the civilians out of the city while Terra, Ornaz and I will handle the rest!

Lisha: Terra and Ornaz?

Jack: You see that giant white and red colossus? That is Terra and Ornaz. Twins Drag-Riders. The world's largest Divine Drag-Ride known as Titan. A-Anyway! I will explain everything about the two later! Just help me!

Hiryuu: You heard the king, let's go!

-Once an hour had passed as the civilians escaped the burning city safely and no one got killed nor badly injured, all of the Homuras were destroyed as the giant colossus Drag-Ride walked over the wall of the city and walked straight to Hiryuu and the others as Jack and his men were carrying the wounded soldiers. The giant transformed and glowed as two redhead twins came out of the colossal Drag-Ride with a smile on their face-

Hiryuu: Guys, meet Terra and Ornaz. Twins that control the powerful Drag-Ride known as Titan.

Lisha: Titan. I've heard a lot of things about it. Is it that strong as the legend says?

Terra: It can crush an entire country within the time of 5 minutes and destroy any Drag-Ride, no matter how powerful it is~

Ornaz: It can also resupply all ally Drag-Rides that lands on it, whoever lacks the mana to control their Drag-Ride in a fight, they can restore their mana on the Titan~

Lux: It's like a supply ship..

Morda: A giant one. Though Titan is extremely powerful, that does not mean that it is indestructible. The Leviathan and Ifrit had managed to take out the Titan once.

Krulcifer: You two managed it?

Aria: For a short period of time. The thick armor of Titan was hard to penetrate.

Hiryuu: Along with the fact that it's so large, it's harder to find its weaknesses.

Jack: I apologise for the mess as soon as you all arrived but if you would all be so kind but to help me and the people here repair their homes?

Lisha: Sure, no problem.

Lux: Of course.

-Everyone went back into the city as they were clearing out the rubble, garbage and destruction while repairing the buildings, hours passed after repairing the buildings, everyone went to rest-

Celes: Hiryuu-kun..

Hiryuu: Celes-senpai. Something wrong?

Celes: I-It's nothing, I just came to check on you because you weren't sleeping in your sleeping bag.

Hiryuu: Oh, I couldn't sleep.

Celes: Is something wrong?

Hiryuu: N-No. Not really. Just that, attacking the Rising Empire might be an issue because of their technology, it's so advanced.

Celes: Don't worry, we'll beat them. No matter the cost.

Hiryuu: Really? You think so?

Celes: I know so and I believe.

Hiryuu: Well thanks, you should get some rest while you can.

Celes: You too, all right?

Hiryuu: Yeah.. Thanks.. -He looked up into the moonlight as he thought back of his homeland- Home, huh?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	13. Chapter 13:- Water's Edge

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 13:- Water's Edge

Opening Theme: MY LIBERATION - nano

-The sound of millions of machines was heard within the hangar bay of Tyrangard, as they were sounding their engine and wings as they flew up into the sky and headed north and went straight for Japan-

Lux: I get the feeling that we might win this fight. Don't you think so, Hiryuu-san?

Hiryuu: I can't say for sure it'll be a total victory nor a defeat.

Lisha: What do you mean by that?

Hiryuu: Homura Drag-Riders can go unmanned if they want. There's a 90% possibility that they will overrun us with sheer numbers of infantry and firepower.

Celes: You better not be giving up now...Are you?

Hiryuu: Of course not. I just don't want to lose anyone here..

Philuffy: It will be fine.

Yoruka: Indeed.

Jack: All right, Hiryuu! As planned, the twins and I along with Morda will attack from the rear.

Aria: I will attack from their corners.

Cinder: I'll assist Hir-kun and his friends.

-Hours of flying, they saw the large city of Japan's Rising Empire and saw over millions of Homuras guarding the walls of the city-

Cinder: When shall we strike?

Hiryuu: Now. -He then transformed his Drag-Ride into its dragon formed as it roared powerfully and loudly to signal the others from the other side of the city outskirts to attack, the men behind Hiryuu and Jack started to cheer loudly as they rushed into the Rising Empire city and started attacking-

-The sound of the city alarm was heard. Thousands to nearly millions of Homura Riders running into battle while they were not controlling their Drag-Rides. Krulcifer fired a beam of ice at the enemy as she froze a whole area while Aria burnt a quarter of the city with her Divine Drag-Ride. The Leviathan slithered across the battlefield and went straight for the tall red shrine that was in the center of the entire city, as the legless machine got close to the tower, it looked up and growled ferociously, the sides and waists of the Leviathan then opened up as legs and hands came out from the inside, its long slender arms had connecting wings on it, making it similar to a Wyvern, it would then press its claws on the wall of the tower and started to climb up the wall with great speed, while the enemy was distracted, Hiryuu looked to the side, he noticed that Titan was fighting against a giant Dragon Homura Drag-Ride, Hiryuu's eyes widened at the sight of the mechanical beast as he did not think that the Rising Empire could create such a thing, Hiryuu then continued his task and climbed up, once he climbed half-way through the building and saw a window, Hiryuu would smash through the window with the Leviathan's claws, Hiryuu then jumped out of the chest of the Leviathan and entered the room as he saw a girl with long black hair and pink eyes as she had worn a traditional Japanese Kimono-

Shiori: H-Hiryuu-sama..

Hiryuu: Shiori, we're getting out of here.

Shiori: E-Eh? W-What is happening outside?

Hiryuu: A war. Seems like the masters of the Empire has tricked you into allowing them to create a vast army off destruction.

Shiori: W-What are you saying?

Hiryuu: There's too much to explain, we go before it is too late.

Shiori: I-I understand! -The young petite girl would enter the opened chest of the Leviathan. After the two would enter the Leviathan, Hiryuu would press on a few buttons from within and held a sort of clutch and pulled it back as the Leviathan then let go of the building and fell down. As it was falling down to the ground, it opened its arms wide opened as its wings spanned out and the Leviathan flew up into the air- W-What happened to the Leviathan?

Hiryuu: I've been upgrading it for quite sometime now. Anyways, I must bring you to safety first. Krul-chan, Lisha-sama, I need both of your help.

Lisha: You called?

Krulcifer: What is it?

Hiryuu: I have the princess here with me, I need you to bring her somewhere safe.

Krulcifer: Meet us at the rendezvous point from before, we'll bring her to where Airi-san is.

Hiryuu: Thank you. -Minutes later after Hiryuu had dropped Shiori off with Krulcifer and Lisha, he would then return to battle and noticed that there were two giant Homura Dragon Drag-Rides- Tsk! Just how persistent is this country?

Morda: Hiryuu! The enemy is outnumbering us by the minute! What should we do about their civilians?

Hiryuu: They don't have civilians, only soldiers. Any civilian that is part of Japan will not be staying in this city as this is a military base. Destroy everyone and everything here and do not let a single person live!

Morda: Yes sir!

Hiryuu: I'll show you what the Leviathan is truly made of! -He landed the Leviathan at the near entrance of the city's gate and stared directly at the shrine. The wings that were connected to the Leviathan's arms then disconnected from each other and formed on its back and transformed into a cannon as the Leviathan's tail then connected to the end of the cannon like a plug, as the Leviathan's mouth opened widely as a white light could be seen from within the mouth and the cannon- ウォーターズエッジ! (Water's Edge!) -Hiryuu yelled out loudly as a magic circle appeared in front of the Leviathan as it then fired a powerful beam of water from its mouth and cannon-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	14. Chapter 14:- Dragon's Finale

Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle: Dragon Independence

(Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Ryu no Dokuritsu)

最弱無敗の神装機竜: ドラゴンの独立

Chapter 14:- Dragon's Finale

Opening Theme: MY LIBERATION - nano

-The shrine of Tokyo city was destroyed completely as it collapsed on nearly half of the city. Hiryuu walked around in his Drag-Ride's Dragon form and attacked and killed any enemy that approaches him while he monitors his allies and makes sure that they're all safe, he then noticed the clouds were moving around differently while the moon shined brought through the clouds, he then noticed a slender Drag-Ride that is painted white with red and black outlines as he glared at the rider who had dark grey hair and an eyepatch on his left eye-

Shiori: I-Is Hiryuu-sama, all right?

Airi: He's fine, it seems like he's gonna fight someone with a very odd Drag-Ride..

Shiori: O-Onii-sama!

Airi: "Onii-sama"?!

-A powerful water beam was fired straight at the man with the odd Drag-Ride from below as Hiryuu got slightly irritated and called everyone else-

Hiryuu: Guys! I need help here. The big boss is here!

Jack: Boss? He must be powerful then! -Titan responded to the call as it would swing its arm at the man's Drag-Ride and knock him straight to a wall that was at the other side of the city-

Morda: Holy crap! You really went all out!

Terra: Titan isn't for show after all.

Hiryuu: Let's just make this quick. Kill him.

-Everyone would then charge their cannons and rifles and aimed straight at the man who was still alive and was still unhurt from being slammed-

Shiori: Teiko-nii-sama!

Hiryuu: I'll see you in hell, Miyabi Teiko. Water's Edge! -He fired a water beam straight from his cannons and hit Teiko while the others did the same and fired their rifles, machine guns, missiles and cannons straight at Teiko-

Yoruka: Something isn't right about this idea. Why must we kill a man who has no proof that he wanted a war?

Lux: We can't doubt Hiryuu-san now!

Yoruka: Yes. We can. -She then flew straight down to Hiryuu and attacked him but Hiryuu was then protected by Celestia- Celestia-san..

Celes: What do you think you are doing, Yoruka-san?

Yoruka: Getting rid of a liar.

Celes: A liar?

Yoruka: Don't you see? There's no such thing as a man who can gather an army like this from "old friends" in a few days, let alone be able to plan this attack too quickly.

Celes: What is your point?

Yoruka: We are fighting with a murderer, not a savior. I always knew that the Rising Empire would never do such a thing as to go to war for dominance. Their main objective is to advance in technology and weaponry, not war.

Cinder: You catch on quick for such a young girl. -She said as she laughed maniacally and pushed Yoruka down with the paws of her Cerberus- Ahahaha! We belong to Hiryuu's independent dragon army known as Lumiere. We fight against the law of all other nations and live without rules and regulations of the world's governments and royalties.

Lux: You bastard- Ah!

Lisha: Lux! Oh crap! Ahhhh! -Lux and Lisha was grabbed by Titan's arms as they were unable to move. Krulcifer and Philuffy were being held down by a gravity pulse that Jack created as Aria and Morda walked up to Celestia and surrounded her with a few dozen others of soldiers-

Celes: Hiryuu-kun...

Hiryuu: It is a Dragon Independence after all.

Celes: But I..

Hiryuu: Celes-senpai. Join us. Please.

Yoruka: C-Celestia-san..

Lux: Celes-senpai!

Celes:...If you can promise me one thing.

Hiryuu: Which is?

Celes: -She took a deep breath as her face was completely red- You become my husband!

Cinder: Eh? W-W-Wait! What?! Hold on! What?! No!

Jack: That's a really good confession, haha!

Hiryuu: I-I...

Airi: I-I will join too if you accept me as well!

Hiryuu: What?!

Shiori: L-Likewise!

Cinder: What in the hell?! F-Fine! Then I will ask the same!

Hiryuu: You girls.. Ahahahaha! Haha.. It's fun being with you all, it really is. Though, so be it. I will accept you all then. Those who do not wish to follow will not be hurt but will be freed, though if you come after us, we will not go easy on you all. Jack! Silence their Drag-Rides!

Jack: Aye~ -Four extra arms came out from the back of Asura as its hands started to glow in many colours. Lux, Krulcifer, Lisha, Philuffy, Yoruka's Drag-Rides were deactivated as they the group became unarmed. Jack and everyone else then let go of them and flew up into the air as Aria picked up both Airi and Shiori while Celestia followed Hiryuu but did not turn her back to see the others-

Lux: Airi..Celes-senpai...

Lisha: Traitors! We'll kill ya all when we see you!

Yoruka: They've completely destroyed the city.

Lux: Not just them, we too have destroyed nearly a quarter of the city. Since we can't head back with our Drag-Rides, we need to wait until they recharge and get their energy back. For now, look for survivors and tend to any of the wounded!

Yoruka: Yes, master.

Lisha: Got it.

Krulcifer: I'll go investigate the Shrine.

Lux: Hiryuu Vermilion. Just...Who are you..? -Lux asked himself as he looked up into the dark sky as he was worried about the safety of his sister and former senior-

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Sequel will be made in the future.


End file.
